Neighbors 2
by Kia-B
Summary: SEQUEL of Neighbors. At least now when Hinata loses the keys to her place, Sasuke would right there with the matching pair.
1. 2-0

**Author Note: Alright! Back by popular demand! Not much to actually say. I added and tweaked it a bit from the one I posted on Tumblr. Barely. Anyway, here you go!**

**::**

Neighbors 2.0

::

Hinata traced the dove tattoo on Sasuke's arm. It was surrounded by many other tattoos. She wondered just how many he actually had. Did he even keep count? "What is it?"

She blinked seeing his head angled to her. "H-huh?"

"You look like you were thinking hard."

"Oh," she sat up and licked her lips. "Um, I know you're covered in, um, tattoos," her hands rested on his chest. "But are you...really covered in them?"

"I thought you saw me naked last week?"

Her eyes widened. "W-what? Why would I see you n-n-naked!?"

He closed his book and sat up. "I walked in the room after my shower. I left my towel in here. I could have sworn," he paused. "No, you're right. You probably would have died."

She nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to see me naked, Princess?" Sasuke leaned over only to have his face pushed away.

"Ne, no! I just..." Her face was impossibly red. "I was just wondering."

He rubbed the area behind his ear and thought silently momentarily. "I'm not tattooed down there, if that's what you're thinking about."

"I was not!"

"Or my ass," he added. "No piercings either. Well, yet."

Hinata wanted to melt away. "S-Sasuke-kun..."

He looked at her with a sly smirk. "You should be pretty proud of that."

"I'm proud," she squeaked. Sometimes Sasuke was too much. Really, he was so...

The Uchiha yawned showing the sliver ball of his new tongue ring. She didn't want him to have it but afterwards...it just fit. She couldn't even imagine him getting old, like seventy and having all that ink. "I'm going back to sleep."

Hinata laughed. "I knew you weren't reading that b-book!"

He rolled onyx orbs. "You caught me."

Hinata was about to scold him until her phone rang. Sasuke noticed her shifting expressions as she answered the call. "F-father, hello."

Sasuke felt devilish and started kissing her neck. She kept trying to push him away. "I'm a-at home!" She told him. Sasuke raised a pierced brow. "S-sorry, I almost tripped," she continued lying. There was a quiet moment of her biting heavily on her lip. "Really, okay, that sounds nice. See you then."

She hung up the phone and sighed. Sasuke frowned. "You lied."

She gave a nervous laugh. "I...just a l-little lie."

"Why?"

Hinata wrung her hands and looked at her lap. "What w-was I supposed to say?"

"That you're with me, your boyfriend?" He questioned.

Hinata took his shoulders. "My father...he isn't going to like you."

"That's blunt," he shrugged her hands off. "Look, I don't care about that. You shouldn't lie to your father."

Hinata watched the Uchiha male stand. He pocketed his hands and walked to the dresser. "Are you upset?"

"No." He spat.

Hinata crawled to the end of the bed. "You sound angry."

"Yeah, but I'm not." He ran a hand through his hair just as Hinata walked up behind him. "Hinata, go away."

Her nose wrinkled at the use of her real name. She jumped on his back. "No."

He looked at her through the mirror. "You're being childish."

She tighten her limbs around him. "You're mad."

"I can feel your breast on my back," he confessed. Hinata fell off and covered her body. "See. Childish." He pointed out and walked to his closet.

Hinata covered her face and groaned silently. "My f-father has invited me to dinner. Would you l-like to meet him?"

Sasuke pulled on a hoodie. "You're ashamed of me. Why would I go to a dinner to be stared at and have you just look as if you don't see it?"

Hinata took a step back. Sasuke was really upset about this. His fist were clenched, jaw tightened, stance stiff, and face twisted into a sour frown. "I'm n-not ashamed of you..."

"Doubt it."

She took a deep breath and spoke, "I just didn't think meeting him w-was a big deal to you."

"Why not?"

Hinata shook her head. "Never mind, I'll j-just go home."

Sasuke walked up to her, slowly. Hinata was still...edgy about people coming up to her to fast. She was still paranoid about everything. She still stuttered and hid away from him. She was still...

"You were going to say something so just say it."

Opal eyes shifted away. "I... That's a serious, um, step...and I wasn't..."

"You're not sure I'm serious?" He finished. She nodded. "Rest assured, I'm deadly serious."

Hinata stepped away from him. "Why...why w-would you say 'deadly' like that?"

"What? I'm just saying- We've been together too long for you to still be scared."

She took another step back. "That's when most murders happen," her hands lifted in defense. Sasuke rolled his eyes before picking up the girl. She laughed in his hold. "Sa-Sasuke!"

"Why are you so short?" He asked hoisting her up. Hinata draped her arms over his shoulders and shrugged. "Look, I'm serious about us." He said as she pressed her forehead against his. Hinata nodded with a smile. "Move in with me."

Hinata yelped and pushed away from him. It was in that moment she forgot he was holding her. Luckily her head hit the bed. "W-what?!"

"You're an idiot," he sighed before dropping her lower body to the ground. Hinata whined about the pain in her back.

"You c-can't just ask me something like that," She stood with a hand massage her spine.

"I don't remember asking."

She watched him walk to the door. "Sasuke! We have to discuss this." The Hyuuga ran after him. "Sas-"

She paused upon seeing two girls standing at the door. "Hi, we're your new neighbors!"

Hinata poked from behind Sasuke. "I'm Sasuke, this is Hinata." Hinata had to admit she didn't appreciate how they were looking at her annoyed boyfriend. Wait, why didn't he introduce her as his girlfriend?!

"Oh, are you two together?" They giggled. They looked young, barely old enough to afford a condo here.

"Yes," Hinata answered clearly, standing in front of him.

Sasuke looked at his seemingly jealous girlfriend. "Are we really?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. We, um...live together."

They just kept smiling, it was plastic. "Ooooh."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, oh." She closed the door on them. Sasuke bit his thumb as she calmed down. "I can't believe them."

Sasuke smirked. "Haven't seen you that jealous in while," he trapped her between the door. Hinata placed her hands at his chest with a bright blush. "It's comforting."

"S-Sasuke..."

He bent to her ear. "You still want to see all of me, Princess." What a strange sense of déjà vu.

Hinata swallowed hard. They had been dating for months now! He had moved out of their shitty apartment building and she was spending more time with him. She liked to believe that she was becoming accustomed to his playful sexual suggestions.

She shouldn't still be fainting. That was the old Hinata. New Hinata was mature. She could handle a bit more. She was a strong independent woman.

"Now that you're moving in," he kissed her ear lobe. Hinata was sure she felt his tongue ring. "It's inevitable."

"S-Sa-Sasuke, I c-can't breathe..." She whispered. Maybe not "strong"...

When she said it, Sasuke thought it was a joke. That was until her eyes rolled in back of her head and she slid down the door. "Shit!" He hissed. "You should be pass fainting."

He picked her up and carried her limp body back to his room. Ah, some things never change.

At least now, they weren't neighbors but...interestingly enough, roommates.


	2. 2-1

**Author Note: I'm really glad you guys liked it! Here you go!**

Neighbors 2.1

::

"And you're n-not like nervous to meet my father?"

Sasuke looked up from his tattoo magazine to his girlfriend. It was Friday afternoon. The school had a half-day so she came to the parlor to wait for him. "Should I be?"

"Whoa, you're meeting the daddy?" Temari, the blond receptionist asked, plopping down beside Hinata. Hinata remembered her first time coming here and the vile look Temari gave her. Turns out Temari is, much like she is with Gaara, protective over Sasuke. She thought Hinata was some stick-in-the-mud, high maintenance girl.

Although she can be a stick-in-the-mud, she wasn't high maintenance. They learned of her paranoia and tease her constantly.

Sasuke nodded and smirked at the blonde woman. "Think he'll like me?"

"Dark aura, tattoos, piercings and nonchalant attitude...what father wouldn't?" She laughed. "I'll be surprised if he lets you inside without spraying a bit of Holy Water."

Hinata frowned. "T-that second part isn't true..."

Temari laughed harder and gasped, leaning towards the Uchiha. "Are you two banging yet?"

Hinata's face burned. "N-no!"

She paused and asked. "Really?" Temari looked at him for confirmation. Sasuke shook his head and continued to flipped through the tattoo magazine. "I could have sworn... Whoa, hey, maybe you got a chance," Temari stood. "Hey Gaara!"

The red hair called back, "What?"

"Guess who isn't-"

Hinata jumped on the blonde back. "No! Don't go screaming it!"

Temari hoisted the girl on her back. "Geesh, she's so cute, Sasuke. Let's get matching piercings, Hinata."

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata called. Sasuke simply waved her off and continued reading the article.

::

Hinata sat in the middle of her floor. "I've h-had so many memories in here," she whispered. "Goodbye floors I've fallen on countless times." She stood. "Furniture that I've stumped my toes on, walls I've hit my shoulders on, cabinets I-"

"You're a fucking mess," Sasuke dropped the folded boxes under his arms to the floor. "I'm getting you checked out."

Hinata waved him off. "You're taking me out of my home."

Sasuke opened up one of the boxes. "Don't make it seem like I'm forcing you to come. You said-"

"I was jealous," she poked him in the chest. "I was...jealous so I said it."

Sasuke took her wrists and held them above her head. "You can have these back when you learn to use them."

Hinata giggled and stood to her tip-toes. "S-sorry..." She watched Sasuke's eyes lower as she came closer. Right before their lips met Hinata turned away. "Y-you can have them back...a-after you learn how to act."

"Ah, you're going to get enough of mocking me?" He quickly let her arms go and picked the girl up. Hinata smiled and kissed him once. Sasuke returned the motion. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Princess..."

She simply pressed her lips to his and gave a muffled, "Yes?"

"I think I-" he was cut off by her cellphone. He let her go slowly.

"Hold that thought," she asked and answered her phone. "Hello! Awh...Yes, the r-rumors are true. Who...told you?" The short woman laughed. "Awh, I'll miss you too, Mako."

Sasuke groaned. That idiot maintenance man is the main reason why he moved. He was working the plumbing upstairs and put a hole in Sasuke's bathroom ceiling. He was not about to have an old woman watching him shower.

"Yes, I'm moving in with Sasuke-kun... No, no... He isn't necessarily making me."

Sasuke snatched her phone away. "Look, I'm taking her out of this hole. She had mold in here and your solution was air freshener." He didn't allow the man to continue before hanging up.

"That was mean!" Hinata pouted.

"Never said I was nice."

There was a painful pause. "You... You want me to be safe. That's it."

"Princess..." Sasuke warned. "Stay back."

"You d-don't want to me to stay here for my health too!"

"You faint all the time. It can't be healthy." He backed up, almost tripping over the boxes.

"You're so-"

"Stop."

"But..."

"Don't say it," the Uchiha turned around and of course Hinata leapt on his back.

"You're so nice, Sasuke." She said directly in his ear. "Is that your weakness? To be called o-out on your niceness?"

Sasuke dropped to the couch ultimately squishing the girl behind him. Hinata gave a muffled laugh and latched onto him more. "What's the animal you're acting like?"

"Koala."

"No, a leech." He pried her legs from his waist. "Let's pack before that fat-ass Mako gets down here."

Hinata sighed. "Goodbye couch, I'll remember the comforts you've g-given me. Good-" Sasuke tackled the girl to her back.

"God, shut up." He cupped her face. "Or I'll make you."

"Make-"

"Uchiha Sasuke, I am here... and ready... to fight!" Mako panted at the opened door. "Gah... Get off of... Her..." He clutched his heart and fell to one knee. "Just wait..."

Sasuke looked back at the girl. "Can I kiss you now or..."

"No! H-help him!" She squeaked.

"Fine," Sasuke stood and picked up the man by the collar. "Get up Fat-Ass."

"I'll... I'll kill you... U-Uchiha."

"Yeah, alright. Find a cookie and come back to me." He pulled him out the door. "Fuck, do you believe in green foods?"

"P-pickles... Fried pickles."

Hinata watched them before lying on her back. Her cheeks warmed thinking about the events of today. "I w-wonder what he was going to say?"

Whoa, that was a strange sense of Déjà vu.


	3. 2-2 & 2-3

**Author Note: Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays! My gift to you all is two chapters in one! So I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think, okay? It means a lot! I hope everyone has an amazing day!**

**::**

Neighbors 2.2

Hinata fell onto Sasuke's rug and panted as if she just had a heart attack. The Hyuuga clutched her heart and placed a hand over her forehead.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke dropped two heavy boxes on the floor. "You barely lifted anything."

Hinata looked over a her bin of clothes and back at her insensitive boyfriend. "I w-worked all day. I'm tired."

"I'm carrying everything," he replied. "Stop being a baby."

Hinata swallowed and turned onto her side. "Can we d-do more later?"

"Mako only gave us today," he crossed inked arms. He was wearing one of those sleeveless-side less shirts with 'Seven Deadly Skins Tattoo Parlor' on it. Overgrown ebony tresses were pulled into a short ponytail. "Get your ass up, Princess."

"What's today?" She reluctantly sat up.

"Saturday-" he paused when her eyes widened. "What's wrong with Saturday?"

"The dinner is tomorrow," she stood and took Sasuke's hand. "My father's dinner. I...I forgot to tell him t-there will be another guest."

He pulled her fingers to his lips. "You purposely forgot," onyx orbs closed. "You should know I'm going regardless."

Hinata's cheeks burned. He thought she was lying. Great, now he thought she was a liar! "No, Sasuke-"

He ruffled her hair and walked out the door. "Let's finish this."

Hinata rubbed her arms and looked around the condo. "I honestly forgot..." The Hyuuga woman pulled out her cellphone and sat on the couch. "Ah, yes, hello father."

He asked her what was going on and Hinata replied, "N-nothing. I just wanted to tell you that...that there's going to be an e-extra guest."

There was silence. He agreed and hung up without asking her who was it. One part gave her much relief, the other part made her tense. "Hinata," Sasuke shouted in the door.

She jumped out of her skin and threw the phone towards him. Luckily Sasuke taught it before it broke his face in two. "S-Sasuke!"

"What's taking you so long? Must I carry you?"

"I was on..." She clutched her aching heart. "I was on the phone with my f-father." Hinata stood with a weary smile. "I told him there was an extra guest coming."

He didn't say anything for a while. Hinata became tense all over again. He nodded after a few moments. "Let's get you moved in."

Her smile grew and followed him out.

::

Hinata sat on the end of the bed with a heated face. They finished around midnight. Sasuke ordered takeout and they took separate showers and now...

"Princess," Sasuke called from his side of the bed. "Are you nervous? Really?"

"Well, this is my first night...that this is now m-my bed." She cupped her knees and took a deep breath. She didn't know if her paranoia was kicking in or if she was just...scared. Hinata believed she thought this through. That her mind shuffled through every possibility that could happen.

It made her chest pound.

If they broke up, not that she planned on it... She would have to move back in with her father until she could emotionally could begin to find a new apartment. Her father would meet a man that could potentially break her heart. Moreover, she would always remember sharing a room with a man that could potentially break her heart...or kill her, of course.

Sasuke was now in front of her on a knee. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I..."

He took her trembling hands. "Breathe, okay?"

Hinata nodded quickly and yanked her hands away to cover her mouth. He was...confused. Why was she crying so hard? "I'm s-scared!" She confessed.

"Why?"

She shook her head and tried taking deep breaths. Sasuke simply sat down on the floor next to her. He played idly with his lip ring until she calmed down. It didn't seem to be anytime soon. "I d-don't want to get hurt..." She whispered. Sasuke rolled onyx eyes. "No," she clenched her fist. "I'm serious!"

"Hi-"

"I'm s-scared that you...you're g-going to break my heart. I don't w-want to feel that again." Again. This was the first time she spoke of her past relationships at all.

"You're so ugly right now," Sasuke murmured and picked the sniffling girl up. Hinata buried her face in his shoulder when he carried her to her new side of the bed. "You'll hurt me before I hurt you, alright?" He loomed over her red nosed, puffy eyed self. "You threw a cellphone at my forehead. Last week, you punched me in the nose."

"By accident!" She covered her face.

"Look, I really..." The Uchiha stopped. Maybe the time wasn't right. She was an emotional mess. "If it'll make you feel better I'll sleep on the couch."

"N-no," she told him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize idiot." He stood and walked to his side of the bed. Hinata turned to watch him get in bed. "Go to sleep."

She smiled and leaned over until Sasuke hand covered her whole face. "What do you think this is? I saw mucus touch your lip."

Hinata pouted and removed his hand. "I get really confused on your feelings for me," she flipped her body on her side with her back to him. The Hyuuga squeaked when he pulled her to his chest.

"Don't," he told her. "They're clear." Hinata wanted to ask him about that but she decided to go to bed. They did have a big day tomorrow.

::

"Princess, are you ready yet?" Sasuke walked in the bathroom.

Hinata looked at her boyfriend through the mirror. He was adjusting the sleeves of his black turtleneck. His face was bare from any piercings and ebony hair covered his many ear rings and neck tattoos. Hinata mouth gaped at how...good he looked.

"I..."

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Speechless?" He looked at the mirror and nodded pretty satisfied. "I feel proper."

Her cheeks warmed along with other things. Oh, Hinata almost burned her hair in the curling irons. "Ne, you l-look nice."

Sasuke bit his lips at his reflection. "Think I could get a "professional" job?" He commented. Hinata knew he would catch her staring but...damn. Sasuke in all black was like a magnet, a really strong magnet.

Hinata lifted to her toes and kissed his cheeks. "I like it."

He turned and finished the job. Hinata didn't not particularly like this feeling. Sasuke's hands cupped her face and gently pulled away. He didn't know if it was the curling iron making the bathroom hot or-

"We should go," he coughed awkwardly. "I don't want to be late."

Hinata nodded and released a sigh. She couldn't just run home in these kinds of situations. "Control yourself Hinata." She pointed to her reflection. Leave it to Sasuke to make her want to faint fully-clothed.

"Princess!"

"Coming!" She called back.

.

.

.

Neighbors 2.3

Hinata wore a simple teal blouse and black pencil skirt. She added a white scarf and grabbed her pea coat. Standing next to Sasuke, she felt so bright! "I n-need to lose weight," she mumbled trying to adjust her blouse from digging into her waist.

"What? No." Sasuke took her hand protectively. "Just buy the right size."

She wrinkled her nose. "It's not that simple," she told him as they walked up to her father's porch.

"You're perfect," he hissed before knocking at the large wooden door.

"And if I gain weight?"

"More of you to be perfect." He replied. Before Hinata could get rid of her blush the door opened. Hiashi stood in front of them. Immediately his eyes went to their joined hands.

"This is your extra guest, Hinata?"

"Yes. His name is-"

Hiashi raised a hand. "Allow him to introduce himself."

Sasuke extended his hand. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Cold opal eyes looked at his offered hand before turning around. "Come in."

Hinata winced at her father's behavior. Sasuke closed his hand. "At least he didn't spray me with holy water."

Hinata smiled lightly and walked with him inside. Sasuke wasn't surprised that their home looked even more expensive inside. His family home was something like this. The Uchiha shook that thought off when they came to the dining room. It was simple enough with five chairs.

He took a seat beside Hinata and across from her father. "Are none of the others joining us, father?"

He shook his head. "I wanted to personally meet your special guest myself."

Hinata almost sunk into her chair. "W-was I that obvious?"

"As a sore thumb," He rested his chin on intertwined fingers. "Uchiha Sasuke, what do you do for a living?"

"Exterior design," he told him confidently.

"Do you?" He questioned. Hinata looked at Sasuke as if he grew another head. It was like dressing up a résumé! He did design on people's skin. "Is that what you went to college for? Assuming you went."

Sasuke nodded. "I did. Graduated from Sunagakure University. Majored in Marketing and Minored in Art."

Hinata didn't know that! It would explain how he met Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. She felt like a horrible girlfriend. Hiashi nodded seemingly satisfied. "And you moved to Konoha?"

"I was born here. It's home, sir."

"How did you meet my princess?" He asked almost fondly. Sasuke looked over at Hinata with a split second of disgust.

"She locked herself out of her apartment. I called maintenance for her."

Hiashi leaned back and sent his daughter a stressed look. Typical Hinata. "Do you-"

"Father, the food?"

Opal eyes locked. The man nodded. "Yes. Excuse me."

When the man disappeared around the corner. Sasuke yanked his hand from her. "Do you have some kind of sick fetish? Your father calls you that too."

Hinata shook her head. "I t-told you not to call me that."

"You should have told me it was reserved."

"Too late," She hissed when her father came back.

Hiashi sat down as the servers followed closely behind. "I hope you enjoy it." He commented. As the couple started eating Hiashi kept a close eye on how they interacted. Hinata picked over her vegetables and the boy reprimanded her silently.

In the end of their glaring session, Hinata ate them anyway. The boy was downing his drink until his daughter moved the glass to her side. They flowed awkwardly together.

"Are you living with him?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata looked up suddenly. "I, um, recently. I finished m-moving yesterday."

"Un," he grunted. Clearly not thrilled at he knew nothing of this. "Are you pregnant?"

Sasuke choked first. Hinata's food fell out of her mouth at her father's unusually forced bluntness. "No!" She squeaked and patted her choking boyfriend's back. "F-father, please!"

"You're living with a man I know nothing about, Hinata. I'm curious."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I assure you that's impossible."

"And why is that, Uchiha?"

Hinata covered her face. "F-father, stop. I'm n-not having anything." Sasuke rubbed his throat through the fabric of his shirt. This was actually going better than he planned.

::

"What do you think?" Hinata replaced her pea coat and pulled away from hugging her father. Sasuke went to start up the car.

"I don't like him," Hiashi said dryly.

"W-what? Why?"

"Hinata, he has hand tattoos and so stupidly tried to shake my hand. They disappeared under his sleeves...it is not cold enough for a long sleeve so I'm assuming he has plenty."

"Father-"

"I am no fool. He simply isn't good enough for you. 'Exterior designer' and as if Sunagakure University is just a note worthy school."

"But he-"

"I also don't like how nonchalant he was as if he just meets dozens of fathers."

"Father," she clenched her fist. "I really, really like him. He is a good person."

"Let him be good to someone of his taste. I can't force you to move out but I want you to realize that-"

"You've never liked anyone I brought to you," Hinata whispered. "I love you, father. But I... He is special to me. He was the one that wanted to meet you...give him that."

"Stupidly," he added.

Hinata took a deep breath and adjusted her jacket. "I will speak to you later, father."

"Ah, do. Remember you asked me what I think and I think he is not what you need."

"You're right. I did ask," she smiled and hugged the man. "Remind me to not to do it next time."

"Will do. Assuming there will be a next time."

Hinata waved at her father and walked to the car. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "He hated me, eh?"

"To the bone." She confessed.

"Are you going to leave me now?" Sasuke prompted.

Hinata looked at him crazy. "What? No. I'm not."

He nodded and started to drive away. "Then this dinner was successful." Hinata just smiled at the Uchiha. He knew Hiashi wasn't going to like him. It was just the point to see her reaction. Hinata felt good despite the fact that she kind of hoped that he would at least accept him. Oh well...

"Do you eventually want children?" She asked him smoothly. It was on her mind since dinner, maybe before that.

"Eventually," he replied. "You?"

"E-eventually..." She looked out the window. "Wouldn't you be worried if the child came out with tattoos?"

"Or if it was so scared of the real world that it went back in," he smirked. Hinata laughed sarcastically. They rode home silently. It was the first time they spoke of their relationship so far in the future. It made Hinata bubbly.

::

Hinata stuck a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth and watched the autumn leaves. "We've been together for almost ten months... I've been in your place for a week."

Sasuke shuffled through his salad for tomatoes and nodded. "Sounds about right."

"I feel like something is missing," she mumbled.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?" Hinata dropped her spoon. "No. Why would you t-think that?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, unsatisfied with his food. "You realize what you just said? It sounds breakup-ish."

"Are you trying to insinuate s-something?" Hinata leaned forward. "Because I can t-take a hint."

"Then you're using reverse psychology?" Sasuke pushed his plate away and leaned towards the girl.

"Foreshadowing maybe?" She tried meeting his glare. It was a fail.

"Want me to read between the lines?" Sasuke murmured.

"You can't j-just leave me," she told him.

"You can't just think that you're going to walk out of my life, Prin- Hyuuga." He corrected himself.

Hinata's frown wavered when they were mere inches apart. "I... You know, I..."

Sasuke closed the rest of the space between them. They looked like new lovers kissing over a table in a public place. Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about the subtle changes she was making to his character.

"Excuse me!"

The dark haired coupled looked over to see a blushing waitress. "Please, keep your PDA, um, private."

Hinata sat in her seat. "S-sorry." Sasuke didn't replied. He watched his girlfriend dig back into her ice cream. He wanted to tell her how he felt.

That's what is missing.

"A p-puppy! Or a kitten! Can't you have small animals?"

"You want...a cat?"

The Hyuuga nodded with excitement. "Or a puppy!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "We'll check it out."

Hinata clasped her hands and went to say something but held back. As they always did. Why were three words so difficult to say?

Hinata didn't skip a beat. "Ne, tell me about work?"

"Well, during my break today I got a new piercing."

Hinata nodded. How many holes could his body possibly take? "Where? Your navel?"

Sasuke frowned while Hinata cried laughing at the thought of Sasuke with a pink belly button ring. "No, lower."

Her laughing slowed until she was staring blankly at him. "L-lower?"

He smirked and nodded. "Pretty low."

Hinata stood so fast her ice cream fell over. He watched her face gain so much color in seconds. Her mouth gaped a few times. Sasuke looked up at her rather seductively and rattled his tongue ring.

Needless to say, people were screaming telling someone to call 911. Sasuke sighed. "I got her," he picked the unconscious woman up then paused. "Matter of fact, I need to get her checked out anyway."


	4. 2-4

**Author Note: HAPPY LATE HOLIDAYS GUYS! Okay, so I was trying to add these deleted scenes at the end of the chapter but it wouldn't upload but once I cut those scenes it fucking uploads so I'll keep them to the end of the entire fic and just upload all of them as a whole chapter. So here you go! Sorry for the wait!**

**::**

Neighbors 2.4

Hinata sat there with the heaviest pout she'd ever made. "And you're sure nothing is physically wrong with her?" Sasuke asked the doctor.

"No, she just has a tendency to faint." The jolly doctor chuckle. "I am glad you got her checked out. It could have been something medically wrong."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, but mentally. Is she mentally stable?"

Hinata gasped. "We could run some tests?" Said the doctor. Hinata gasped harder.

"I'm fine!" She removed herself from the hospital bed. "H-he is so mean!"

"I tell her this all the time," explained Sasuke.

The doctor scratched his cheek awkwardly. "I'm not a love counselor."

::

Hinata peered into the bin. "What do you think of that one?" She pointed to the kitten.

"Why not get a cat?" Sasuke pointed to the older cats meowing. "Kittens have a better chance of adoption and..." He trailed off seeing her trembling lip. "Hyuuga, stop..."

"I t-take it back," she lifted her arms. "You're so nice!" She glomped on her boyfriend. "You care so m-much about everyone."

"I don't particularly like anything," he said darkly.

Hinata looked over his shoulder to a dark gray cat with shockingly gray eyes. "Sasuke... Look at him."

Sasuke turned around to the sophisticated looking animal. Its tail calmly wrapped around his body, head at a slight tilt as if watching them curiously. "That's it." They recited together.

::

Storm. Hinata named him Storm. She held the rather large cat in her arms. He allowed her to carry him like baby.

Sasuke opened the door for them. Hinata sat the cat down. It stretched out, purred around both their legs, found the couch and curled in a ball.

"I thought they are suppose to explore their surroundings," Hinata muttered. Sasuke shrugged and put down their new cat supplies. "Mm...maybe he's sad."

"Doubt it. Probably tired."

Hinata nodded slowly as her phone buzzed. The Hyuuga pulled it and frowned the entire time. Sasuke looked at her curiously as he grabbed a bottle of water. "Did you know...p-people can be really rude?"

"Vaguely," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Hinata crossed her arms. "The Assistant Teachers have to be at the school early tomorrow morning for a meeting."

"Aren't you trying to be a full time teacher?"

"Yes."

"Then stop complaining so much about the steps," he walked up to the deflated woman. "Just swallow it." He pressed the cold bottle to her throat.

Hinata flinched pretty hard and knocked the bottle down. Storm meowed as if they were making too much noise. Hinata looked at the mess at her feet. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you so fucking tense all the time?" He picked up the bottle.

Hinata tipped over to grabbed napkins. "I... I don't know. It's a nervous habit."

Sasuke took some of the napkins and frowned at her. "I don't trust that."

"Well, you should."

Sasuke snatched the roll of napkins away. "Hinata..."

"You think I'm lying a-all the time!" She moved to snatch them back and in that split second forgot water was all over the floor. Sasuke didn't even flinch as she fell on her butt.

"No, I think you're a bit mental." A smirk lifted to his face. "And dangerously clumsy." Hinata took his offered hand.

She tried pulling him down. Sasuke raised a brow at her efforts. "F-fall!" Hinata wrinkled her nose at how strong his balance was.

"I'm not sitting in water with you," he yanked his hand away. "Get cleaned up."

Storm jumped on her stomach just as Hinata sat up. "W-what are we doing tonight?" The cat cuddled against her chest and Hinata managed to get out of the puddle of water. Her back, butt, and legs were wet.

Sasuke grabbed a mop. "Why do you assume we're doing something?" She shrugged and held the cat to her face. He stared at her limply. "Well, we're staying inside but I have something planned."

"You d-do?"

He finished mopping and nodded. "Yeah, I won't keep you up all night."

::

She had thought he meant something romantic. Well, not romantic because she wasn't sure if Sasuke was romantic or was capable of being. He was just blunt in the most suggestive way. It was actually kind of refreshing not having to dress up all the time.

Of course that was besides the point.

They were crushing boxes. "S-Sasuke," at this point Hinata was just sitting on them. "I thought we'd do something...fun?"

Sasuke cut the tape through a cardboard box and folded it down. "You moved in almost two weeks ago. I can't stand to see these boxes piled up in my hallway any longer."

"Is it because you tripped last night?" Hinata grinned. "I won't tell."

"I'll cut you," he raised his box cutter. Hinata couldn't even take him seriously. Storm padded out of there room and froze at the site of the different boxes. For the first time since they got the damn thing, he looked happy.

"Look at Storm. He likes the boxes."

"I have acute OCD," confessed the Uchiha.

Hinata looked from their frolicking cat to Sasuke. "I didn't know that. I must drive you mad?" She really didn't know him. It was a worrisome thought. "You d-don't even tell me."

Sasuke folded another box down. "I just want to fix the things I can. I can't fix you."

Hinata deflated. Suggestive bluntness at its finest. "What can I do to help you?"

Sasuke shrugged but was thoughtful. "I like your hair but it's annoying. It gets in my mouth and in the shower. Why is there so much in the shower?"

Hinata blushed and touched her head. "You stress me o-out."

"You stress me out and yet I clean up after I shower," he pointed to his chest. "I'm a man."

Hinata's nose wrinkled. She swallowed these steps because she did ask him. "Anything e-else?"

"You leave your leftovers in the fridge. You never eat them."

"I might."

"Your old place was nothing but leftovers and sauces."

Hinata cheeks puffed out. He was right but he didn't have to say it. Hinata struggled to break down a box. "We...argue a lot."

"We always argue. Even beforehand."

Hinata closed her eyes at the many memories. He was right again. Hinata opened her eyes to see Storm peeping out of her next box. "At least you're so nice to me, Sto-"

The cat turned and jumped in the next box. Hinata deflated. She looked up to see Sasuke trying to hold on a smirk. It was then she realized that doing nothing with him was the most entertaining thing. She didn't have to dress up or put on makeup. They could lounge around all day and she just wasn't - bored.

Storm cuddled in his lap, he gave the cat little to no attention and it only made Storm whine. "Shoo," he shook himself slightly. Storm just curled in his lap. "We should have gotten a kitten..." His words soften seeing Hinata staring. "What?"

She shook her head. "I just... I'm glad I met you."

He huffed and turned away. "Same, finish these boxes. I have work to do. You need to sleep."

"W-work? This late?"

"It's a tattoo parlor," he explained.

"You're leaving m-me alone?"

"Storm is here."

She bit her tongue from mocking him. What was Storm going to do if a burglar came in? Meow and go to sleep? "Can't y-you maybe not take night shifts?"

"I do have to pay rent and bills."

Hinata gasped. "I can help!"

"No." Sasuke cut her dreams off short. Hinata crawled over to him. "I don't need your help."

"I can add in the money I u-usually would pay my rent with."

"I said no."

"You're being prideful. That's a d-double edged sword, Sasuke-kun."

He broke down the last box and stood to pile everything up. Hinata watched Sasuke close himself off within seconds. She noticed that he did this a lot. Shut down a bit and become something like a robot. She didn't bother him when he was like this. Hinata had these little moods too.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Un."

"Then can I add s-some things here and there?" She was a bit confused on this sharing a home. Yes, they were together but it really felt like she was just a guest in "his home."

Sasuke looked at her with a wired expression. "No flowers, no pink-"

"Okay!"

"And no old decorative pillows."

"W-wait, Sasuke... But they are so-" she couldn't finish when he left to go to the dumpster. Hinata was still excited. Eventually Sasuke would come around on her help until then...she would make this their home.

::

Sasuke got home at five in the morning. His head was pounded from the drunken stupidity he had to deal with during the Skeleton Shift.

He was about to open the door when he heard Hinata's voice and music. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked in.

She was making breakfast and listening to Track Seven. The same song they shared their first kiss on. Hinata turned to him with a smile. He smelt like smoke and liquor.

"You're exhausted," Hinata said as if she couldn't see the bags under his eyes and how he was sluggish. He placed his head at her shoulder. "I made breakfast."

"I see," he sighed.

Hinata took off his jacket and sat it on the counter. He wore a simple red shirt and dark pants. His shoes were already forgotten at work. "Go to bed, Sasuke."

"No, you're leaving in a bit." He yawned and lifted his head. "I'll wait."

"Not until seven." Hinata cupped his face and grinned. "I'll...I'll sleep with you until that time."

He was too tired to tease her. Sasuke just nodded and pulled the girl to his room. Hinata plopped down on the bed and Sasuke pulled off his smelly shirt and damn near dived into bed.

Hinata giggled when he groaned. "I feel so old."

The Hyuuga felt her cheeks warm when she said, "I...I can help."

He brought his face out of the pillow. "How?" Hinata adjusted her floor sweeping skirt, crawled over and straddled his back. "Huh?"

"W-when I was little and growing up...my father made us learn all the pressure points. It's like, um, apart of being a Hyuuga." Her small hands moved to the crook of his neck.

All Sasuke was hearing is that he was missing out on almost professional massag- his eyes almost rolled back when she began working at his neck muscles.

Hinata's face burned hearing him moan under her hands. This is why she never does this! She couldn't bare hearing the person's moan. They always sounded so sexual. Opal eyes tried to stay focus on the Tribal Hawk on his back. "H-Hinata..."

Her ears were on fire. "S-Shut up please!"

Sasuke didn't even argue but his noises got louder as she moved to his shoulder blades. Hinata closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "Fuck. Can you go, ah, deeper?" He asked in a husky tone.

Hinata yanked her hands from his back. "I-I h-have to go!" She squeaked and ran out the door. Her heart was pounding as she quickly slipped on her shoes. "Bye!"

Sasuke lifted his head with a deep smirk. "I love that girl," he rolled onto his back and froze. His tongue went dry. Did he really say that out loud? He covered his face and sighed. It was getting harder not to just blurt it out. "Fuck me..."

::


	5. 2-5

AN: thank you for all the reviews! Please, send me your thoughts! Haha!

::

Neighbors 2.5.1

"Some of us are going to the gym after this, Hinata. Do you want to come?"

Hinata blinked three times slowly. "The what?"

The blonde teacher laughed. "The Gym as in where you work out?"

She packed up her things and closed her eyes as if she was really considering. "I a-actually have plans so..."

Ino was her name. She sighed softly and gave a dismissive wave. "I'm not forcing you or anything but you don't really hang with the other TAs. It's always good to have a circle."

Hinata was actually a segment type girl. She smiled softly, "I'll see Yamanaka-san..."

Ino stood. The woman was unfairly beautiful. "Well, here's my number," she wrote down a number. "Geesh, and just call me Ino. Invite a friend if you'll be more comfortable."

"Y-yes." Hinata nodded.

"Later Hinata."

::

"You should go."

Hinata watched Sasuke give a girl a back tattoo of a rose for her twenty-first birthday. The Hyuuga couldn't believe she had gotten over fainting from looking at this. "I...I don't k-know them."

"You don't trust them," corrected Sasuke. "She said you could bring a friend. Get Temari to go."

The blonde peeped in. "Nah, I don't do sweat."

Hinata pointed a hand as if showing him example A. Sasuke looked at the girl lying on her back. "You want to go to the gym with my girlfriend?"

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata blushed.

The girl simply laughed at the couple. Sasuke huffed and continued making thorns on her tattoo. "Would you like for me to go with you?"

"Would you?"

Sasuke sat in his chair and sighed. "I supposed," he turned to the girl. "Gaara is going to color you in."

She nodded. "Can I take a look so far?"

He waved his hand. "Don't keep him waiting." She scurried out of the room. Hinata watched the younger woman before looking at Sasuke rubbing his neck. "Bending is killing me. The Gym is perfect."

Hinata smiled until Gaara walked in. Their relationship was full of whimpers and glares. "Sunshine."

"G-Gaara..."

The red head looked at Sasuke and motioned him to the door. The dark haired couple took the hint. "He's really warming up to you."

Hinata grumbled under her breath.

::

"Hinata, you made it!" Ino smiled brightly. "Great!" Turquoise eyes landed on the tattooed male behind her. "Uh..."

Hinata turned to Sasuke. "This is Ino. She's a fellow TA," she turned back to Ino. "This is Sasuke. He's my b-boyfriend."

"Whoa," Ino crossed her arms. They contrasted painfully. Hinata was wearing a lavender shirt and simple grey sweatpants with matching shoes. It was looked new. Truth was, she had no work-out clothes so they had to go shopping.

Then there was Sasuke. He stood a bit more of a head over her, covered in tattoos. Ebony tresses were pulled into a messy ponytail. His face was sharp against her cotton one. He wore a black tank-top and shorts with sneakers.

"I'm going to lift." Sasuke announced. He didn't quite like being openly stared at. "Look, Ino, right?"

"Yes?"

"When she faints I'm three on SpeedDial." Hinata pouted but didn't deny the fact that she could and would probably faint. "Remember to drink water, okay?"

Both women nodded as he walked away. Ino threw her arm around the shorter woman. "Now I see why you don't hang out with us. He's every dad's nightmare."

Hinata blushed darkly and tried to laugh it off. She never realized until someone pointed it out.

"Well, let's run!"

"R-run?!"

::

Gym had three letters, well so did Die. Hinata clutched her heart after jogging the first lap with the other Teacher Assistants. She waved them on. "H-heart attack..." The Hyuuga cupped her knees and wheezed. She was so out of shape. "Ima die..."

Of course, she left her water at the resting area. Ino lapped her. "Hey!" She ran up to the crumbling woman. "H-Hinata? Are you okay? Should I call Sas-"

"No!" She swallowed dry air. This was it. This is how she was going to leave the world. "He's going to y-yell at...me." She fell to her knees.

Well Ino did call him and he was pissed but he didn't yell. He squatted in front of the lightheaded woman with his bottled water. "Drink." He lifted the bottle. "Didn't I say stay hydrated?"

She nodded, greedily drinking his water. "V-vaguely."

"And here we are."

Hinata closed her eyes. Didn't Sasuke know saying 'I told you so' was counterproductive. "None of the other TAs c-carried their water."

"You're not them, idiot." He put a towel over her head. Hinata peered at him. He was already sweating. Everything on the man was glistening. Black strands of hair stuck to his jawline. Hinata blushed at her pseudo-supermodel boyfriend.

Ino walked up to them. "Is she okay?"

"Barely," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She had fun. I'm taking her with me."

"W-what? I was h-having fun with m-my friends."

Ino watched the couple bicker. It was cute and full of care. She was already seeing that Sasuke was only gentle when it came to her. "You guys are so cute."

Hinata blinked and blushed. Sasuke just took her hand. "She needs to start at the basic next time."

Hinata stood. "What's more basic than a track?"

::

Hinata was really in her element on the treadmill. Earphones in and watching the subtitled sitcoms on the TVs in the front. Sasuke was beside her running.

If he wasn't sweating before, now his clothes were sticking to his body. Very...very nicely built body. Why hadn't she ever noticed how fit he was? The Uchiha lifted his shirt to wipe his forehead. Hinata felt her body burn at the sight of sweat beads rolling down his abs...

Hinata shook her head. "Focus," she coached herself. She chugged down majority of her water. How does one Thirst-Trap their own boyfriend? Hinata picked the pace up. No, no, these thoughts weren't good. She made a promise to herself.

"Princess!"

She looked over to see Sasuke panting lightly. He stopped his machine and pulled the shirt over his head. "E-eh!" She pulled out an earphone. The Uchiha dried his face and neck off.

"Are you-"

Hinata lost her rhythm and almost fell off the treadmill. Luckily she didn't fall. "S-sorry!"

He removed hair from his cheek. "You ready?"

All she could do was nod.

::

They battled over the shower first. Sasuke won on account of- "I just got a new piercing, I can't afford for that to get infected."

After Hinata was finished, Sasuke was reading a book. "Are those r-reading glasses?" She pointed to the thin frames on his face.

"Sensitive eyes," he told her.

Hinata crawled towards him. "I t-think I want to cut my hair."

He peered over his glasses like an old man. "Why?"

"I t-tried cleaning the drain...it's so troublesome." She took her navy ponytail. "I could give it to charity."

"Do what you want."

Hinata smiled. "H-how would I look with a bob," she jumped off the bed and into the mirror. "M-maybe shorter?" She tilted her head. "My bangs are much too long."

"I should probably cut mine," he moved his bangs away. "I should just go bald and get my head tat-"

Hinata jumped back on the bed, a habit Sasuke deemed childish, and took his hands. "No."

Sasuke almost laughed. Almost. "No? You said that about my tongue ring. But you like it now."

Hinata wrinkled her nose. "I d-don't see any point in it."

He lied back against the headboard with a smirk. Sasuke kept her hands in his. "There are plenty points. Mostly decoration." He continued before she fainted.

Hinata smiled weakly in he brought her closer. "S-Sasuke..." She muttered seeing onyx eyes fall to her lips. Her own eyes fluttered when they closed off the space between them. Hinata tried to focus on kissing him and not the hands gliding at her waist.

"I..." Sasuke started, when he pulled away first as he normally did. Hinata covered her face after plopping down by his side.

"W-what?" Hinata watched him fight himself on something.

"I think..." He, the great Uchiha, stumbled to get his words out. "What I mean to say is that I think...that a short haircut would be nice on you." They both deflated. Sasuke looked away in shame. "Do you have the slightest clue what I'm trying to say."

Hinata looked at her lap. "I t-think so."

Sasuke sighed. "Then there."

"No, n-not 'then there' it..."

"Do you feel the same way?" He asked suddenly. Hinata was silent. She... She...

The petite young woman nodded weakly. Sasuke visibly sighed. Hinata mumbled, "There then."

Well yeah, then there.

It got awkward until Storm came into the room. He easily jumped on the bed and curled up in between them. Hinata rubbed his chin. "Um, goodnight." He grunted and turned the opposite direction. "...there then."

"Then there," he replied.

Hinata covered her face in embarrassment. Odd, they both knew exactly what it meant and yet refused to say the real thing.

::

"And how much do you want gone?"

Sasuke sat in the opposite chair getting months of hair chopped off. Hinata licked her lips and hummed. "J-just something manageable."

Then years of hair growth fell to the floor. Opal eyes widened horribly. She hadn't had short hair since she was twelve and now almost twenty-four... She made a almost thirteen year decision in one night!

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked.

"My h-hair!" She wept and looked down at the many inches that fell into her lap now.

"You said you wanted to cut it."

"I know...I know..." Her chest heaved. "I-"

"Hey," he called her attention. "Then there."

Hinata swallowed her heart and took a deep breath. "...mm, there then." The Hyuuga quietly let the woman do her job.

Hinata touched her neck freely. It was a bit shorter that she imagined but she liked it. Pixie cut. Sasuke just got his hair cut to its original length.

"You're becoming more impulsive, Princess." Sasuke led her out of the shop.

She touched her hair and smiled towards the chilling sun. "It...it feels good." They were rubbing off on each other.

::

The next morning, Sasuke was woken up by a short scream and a cry. He and Storm bounded for the bathroom. Hinata sat on the floor with a hand mirror face down. "What the hell?"

"I thought," she rubbed her short tresses down. "I t-thought that was a dream!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to bed. Storm stared at his weird female servant. He waited until she looked up at him to go back to sleep. The cat jumped on the bed. "Just ignore her," the male servant yawned and went back to sleep.

As if he needed to be told.


	6. 2-6

Neighbors 2.6

Hinata woke up hearing... "Naruto-kun?" She looked around the empty bed, even Storm was gone. Hinata padded into the living room where Sasuke was sitting on the couch and Naruto was on his knees.

Rather comprising position.

"Plea- No, look I'm not begging."

"Get off your knees then," snapped Sasuke. He looked over at his confused girlfriend. "And look you woke her up."

Naruto raised a brow at the female. "Night cap?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "I, um, live here." Sasuke hadn't told his best friend yet? "D-Didn't you know?"

"Nope," he stood. "I've been traveling! I came back with a sweet job opportunity for my best friend but he won't take it."

Hinata sat beside Sasuke with a concerned look. "You already have a job, no? I mean-"

Sasuke raised his hand. "No, that's it. I have a job and-"

Naruto shook his head. "No! You used to want to do everything, man. We don't even talk about music anymore."

"Dobe..." Sasuke warned.

"This is a easy job."

"I won't have time."

Hinata looked between them. She wondered if it was because of her. No. That was a selfish thought. She shouldn't think like that. Hinata smiled and took his hand. "I t-think you should do it."

Sasuke looked over at her in disgust. "You don't even know what the job is."

Hinata deflated and looked at Naruto. "Well...what is it?"

The blond rubbed under his nose speechless. "Well..."

::

"Modeling?" Hinata asked again slowly. "Sasuke...being a model?"

"Well, yeah! He's good looking, right? Right? You think he's good looking too, right?" Every time he said "right" Naruto poked her burning cheeks. "Are you embarrassed? What do you think of him physically?" He turned her face to the near growling Uchiha.

"He...he's c-cute."

"Cute?" Both men recited. Sasuke leaned back, completely offended. Naruto was on the ground literally laughing.

Hinata lifted defensive hands. "I m-mean, not cute...um, really cute-"

Naruto cried out, "Please! Please, Hinata-chan! You're killing me." He hugged his stomach.

"Why am I supposed to say?!" She covered her face.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Naruto, I will kill you."

"With your cuteness?"

Hinata could have sworn she saw his eyes flicker red. "S-Sasuke-kun, you're more than cute! I-"

He raised a hand then proceeded to jack Naruto up by the collar. "I'll do your stupid shoot. I don't wear makeup."

Wiping a tear away, Naruto nodded. "It'll take away from your natural beauty. Got it."

::

Sasuke placed a cigarette between his lips and tried not to flinch when the flash went off.

"Give me angry!" Sasuke glared at the loud male. "Yes! Rage." Yeah, that would be easy considering he wanted to kill everyone in the room. "You're a natural!"

"Natural grump," Naruto muttered and held an ice pack on his swollen eye. Hinata giggled by his side. "You know, I've never seen him so happy."

"Really? He doesn't look to happy."

"Nah," the blond shook his head. "With you. His last girlfriend was a major headache. Always assuming, you know? Made it tough for anyone to breathe."

"Oh..." Hinata whispered.

He pocketed his hands. "He's an asshole so I guess she was bearable for him. But now, he's like high. You're..." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "...like his weed."

Hinata looked at the blue eyed male and felt the need to be complimented by that. "Um..."

"Get away from my girlfriend, idiot." Sasuke grumbled. "This shit isn't for me. Let's go."

"Go?" They asked.

Sasuke took her elbow and led her out the door. Naruto looked back to see the entire set was a mess. The photographer was crying. "You bastard!" Naruto called after him.

::

Hinata had the apartment to herself and took full advantage of that. The stereo was up and the shower was making her voice sound amazing.

Of course Storm's cries said otherwise but that didn't matter. Hinata was feeling herself. The Hyuuga stepped out the shower and wiped the steam from the mirror.

"Na, na, na!" She wrapped a towel around her body and danced to the door. When she opened the door, Sasuke was standing at the doorframe smirking. Of course, she screamed, chopped him in the throat and fell.

Sasuke took a second to get air back into his lung. "What the..."

Hinata's towel opened and so did her mouth to scream yet again. Sasuke calmly closed the door. The Uchiha slid down the door and brought a hand to his bleeding nose.

"Ah shit," he went to grab napkins. At least he knew where her blush stopped at now. "Shit!" He was dripping on the carpet. Storm looked at his male servant in curiosity.

::

Dinner was a silent affair. Hinata kept her head down and Sasuke was oddly uncomfortable because of her awkwardness. Most couples have seen each other naked. Hell, most humans...

"Look..."

She shrunk in her hood at his voice. Sasuke gave up and continued eating. Her body felt like it was literally burned into his skull. Sasuke never had to deal with something like this.

"W-what...what did you see?" Hinata whispered.

"Everything."

She covered her face. "I'm sorry!"

"Why?" He was almost out of breath. Hinata looked up in tears. "Wait, what the hell? Why are you crying?"

"C-can you try to unsee me?" She mumbled. "Like...if y-you suppress the memory. N-Naruto says you can d-do it."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Naruto is unbelievably idiotic. And... It's pretty much stuck."

"Oh..." She pushed her food away and covered her face again. "I'm s-so embarrassed."

Sasuke stood and took her half-eaten plate to the kitchen. Storm followed him. He raked out the food and brought them to the sink. "I don't care if you're wearing a trash bag or walking around naked," he looked up. "You're still so...stupid."

"How am I stupid?!" She pointed.

Sasuke dropped the plate in the sink. Storm ran out upon hearing the glass break. "Shit. I don't need anything physical from you, Hinata. I just don't."

Her eyes widened. "I..."

"I get it. You like helping and...everything," he gripped a handful of hair and took a deep breath. "I don't care about physical stuff."

His skin was covered in ink and punched with metal.

"I'm not good with this stuff," he motioned between them. "You wear skirts to your feet and baggy jackets and I - feel the same way if you were wearing trash."

"Sasuke..." Hinata walked into the kitchen.

He shook his head and started cleaning up the mess. "You're making me crazy. I constantly look over my shoulder at night now." He huffed. "I work at night."

"Y-you don't like my skirts?" She smiled and tipped to kiss his shoulder.

He turned to her. "I am gradually beginning to hate you."

She pressed her forehead to his arm. "You're s-so nice."

"I just said... You had a real fucked up childhood." Sasuke tried shrugging her off but the Hyuuga wrapped her arms around his waist.

He paused when he heard her crying. The Uchiha sighed. Honestly, he never knew she was so emotional. Unstable, yes. Emotional...should have been more obvious. "Y-you just accept me!"

"Yeah, have you seen me? Not the one to judge."

She sniffed and pulled away. "Well... I j-just didn't want you to see me, um, like that...yet."

"You made my nose bleed."

Hinata buried her face in his chest. "S-stop!"

"Seriously," he told her. "Probably going to dream about it now."

She playfully punched his chest. "S-Sasuke!"

"I need for you to draw me another tattoo," he decided.

"Don't you h-have enough?"

Sasuke ruffled her hair. "Make it a Sun. More eccentric the better."

"Why a sun?"

He continued to clean up. Hinata pouted momentarily and walked out of the kitchen. Sasuke smirked lightly. Hinata means A Sunny Place, no?

"Then there..."

::

AN: and there you go! Sorry for the wait!


	7. 2-7

**Author Notes: I need to hurry and catch you guys up to those of Tumblr! Also, thanks to Jen, I realized that I forgot to label the actual pairings! Thank you so much! I can't believe I didn't realize for seven chapters.**

::

Neighbors 2.7

Hinata was in her element being surrounded by seven year old kids. Not because she was pretty short and they accepted her as one of their own. Hinata worked on her sketch for Sasuke when a little boy came over. "Miss Hyuuga!" He held up his painting.

Hinata smiled dearly at the sunset. "Its beautiful! I'm p-pretty jealous..." She motioned her drawing. "Missing something, ne?"

He wrinkled his nose and nodded. "You need some paints!"

Hinata looked at him to her sketch. "Paints...well, what k-kind?"

He hummed and called over a group of friends. They all stood at her little desk humming. Hinata wanted to take pictures of the scene.

"Water!" The shortest boy shouted.

They gasped, cheered and hugged him. "You did it, Koto! You got it!"

Hinata giggled. "Who wants to help me finger paint?"

::

Hinata came in 'Seven Deadly Skins' covered in paint. Her hair was pulled back by one of the little girl's head bands, so a giant flower was on the side of her head.

"Who left their child in the front?" Temari shouted, almost choking on a laugh.

Everyone came out of their rooms and laughed. Hinata stood there with blue stained cheeks. "W-what? Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Kankuro wiped his tears, "He went to get everyone lunch. Why...why do you look like an over-grown toddler?"

Hinata looked down at her loose floral dress and black flats. She closed her cardigan at the front. "It w-was paint day at the school."

"Sunshine," Hinata jumped at the sound of Gaara's voice. The red head walked up to them and crossed his arms.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't let a guy with face tattoos scare you," he conveniently left off 'that's my job.'

Hinata's trembling lip turned into a warming smile. It was the same smile that Sasuke turned away from. It was the same smile that Gaara looked at her in pure disgust. "G-Gaara, you're not so-"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke came in, holding bags in his arms. He didn't realized that he saved two people that day. "Get your food."

Gaara glared at the shorter girl before going to get his plate. Sasuke and Hinata sat in the front. He offered some of his food but she declined. He gave her a corner anyway.

"Why are you covered in paint?"

Hinata smiled brightly and pulled out her painting. "I l-let the kids help me paint a sheet of paper, right?" She giggled at the memory. "And they kinda stamped it on my sketch, you like it?"

Sasuke looked the painting. At first glance, it looked like a sphere then he noticed the "heat waves" that were painted- "Solarized!" Hinata added. "See the blues and stuff? Oh, Sasuke-kun, you s-should have seen the children! They were so excited..."

Sasuke managed to tuned his excited girlfriend out. He simply watched her gush in happiness. Her hands were demonstrating things and strands of navy kept needed to be pushed back behind her ears. When she laughed, a dimple was shown.

"-and they were just humming! Humming. In tune too! So, do you-" he took her chin. Hinata squeaked when he kissed her. She relaxed in his hold until there was whining behind them.

"We were listening too!" Kankuro said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to his blushing girlfriend. "My bad," he said as an afterthought. "I like it. Send my thanks to the vermin."

Hinata just stuffed food in her mouth and almost choked. "Ne!"

"Swallow," he rubbed the bridge of his nose. She was a mess.

Hinata cleared her mouth. "You c-can come!"

The shop went quiet. Sasuke turned to his co-workers. "Could you get out of my business?"

"No," they recited back.

Sasuke frowned and looked at a hopeful Hinata. "I'm not going to an elementary school."

"Why?"

"Kids don't take well to people like me."

::

"Look at this one!" They picked and poked at his tattoos.

Kurenai smiled and Hinata sighed. "He is like a walking museum," the teacher voiced. "Considering our field trip was canceled. He is perfect."

Hinata nodded. "Y-yeah...he is."

"Hey," Sasuke hissed at the little girl lifting his shirt in the back.

"It's a bird!" She squealed and a group of them began to pick and traced.

"I didn't sign up for-"

"Excuse me," the little boy, Koto mumbled. "Why you have a sad tree?" He pointed to the dead tree at his side.

"Every tattoo doesn't have a meaning, alright?"

"But this one does, right?" He pressed.

Hinata watched Sasuke's irritated face break in a split second. Huh? Kurenai clapped her hands. "Alright guys, Mr. Uchiha has to go now!"

They awed in sadness and bowed to the man giving their thanks. Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "You're welcome, I guess?"

She shook her head. "Miss Hyuuga is also leaving for the day class."

They shouted variations of 'No!' Sasuke watched the kids all but tackle his girlfriend. It was a weird feeling.

::

Why did you get off early?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shrugged. "Can we, um, go to the movies tonight?"

He glanced over and back at the street. "Why'd you ask like that?"

"No reason, I just...think that fresh air will do us some good."

He huffed. "Fine, but I pick the movie."

"Huh, it's c-customary for the girl to pick!"

They stopped at the red light. Sasuke turned to her. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"W-what!?" Hinata didn't even think about it like that. "Well...okay, it's a date."

Sasuke put both hands on the wheel. "My first date."

Hinata giggled. "Is it r-really? You've never taken someone out?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Why?" She found herself wanting to look into his past.

"I have horrible taste in women. They rather sleep with me." Sasuke began driving again.

"You...you said 'have.'"

"I realize," he glanced over. "You're the most toxic woman I've met."

Hinata gasped and looked out the window. "Likewise," she mumbled avoiding his ever present smirk.

::

Hinata was freezing but she'd rather shiver until her skeleton came out than tell Sasuke, he was right. She should have brought a thicker jacket.

Sasuke was stressing his eyes out but he'd rather see nothing but blur than tell Hinata, she was right. He should have moved them closer.

It was a shitty movie, honestly. The atmosphere smelt amazing though. Sasuke bought Hinata nachos and a soda, they argued about her paying him back for all the previews. They were shushed by an older couple. Sasuke, of course, threatened them. Hinata apologized for him.

They got bored halfway through and pinched each other's hand to see who caved first. Hinata did, of course. "Shhh..." A younger couple shushed them.

Sasuke shifted himself where they couldn't see over his head. "S-Sasuke..." Hinata scolded. He sat normal.

Hinata started to drift off the sleep and screamed when an explosion went off. Sasuke looked away as if they weren't together. Sasuke started biting Hinata's ear. Hinata was trying not to laugh too loud.

Finally the movie was over and they left before the credits even started to roll. Hinata laughed as they walked out. "We...we should never do that again."

"Agreed."

Upon arriving home, Storm purred at Hinata's legs. "Let me feed you, buddy." She picked the heavy cat up.

"Most cats don't like that," Sasuke was sure Storm still thought he was a kitten.

Hinata carried the cat over her shoulder like a baby. "Storm likes it."

After feeding their "kitten," they cleaned up together and fell in bed. "S-Sasuke-kun, would you tell me about your childhood?"

He closed his eyes. "Nothing much. I was an infant that grew into a man. Standard."

Hinata shook her head. "No, I mean...did you have any siblings."

"A brother, older brother." He told her. "His name was Itachi."

"W-was?"

He nodded and sat up. Sasuke looked over at her curious eyes. "He passed away when I was sixteen." He watched opal eyes widened in horror. "Don't start crying, I'm fine."

"No, I mean...that's around the time when my brother, well...cousin, but you know-"

"I understand," he lifted his shirt and began to explain the dead tree that ran along his rib cage. "-that's it."

Hinata fanned her eyes from crying. "Ne," she started. "You're so strong, Sasuke-kun!"

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me about your cousin." And she did. It was the start time she didn't cry. She actually laughed when Sasuke could relate.

They laid on their backs talking about life and old flames. "Mmhm, he broke my heart into bits too," she lifted her hands to the ceilings. "So I promised to never, ever, ever let s-someone get that close..."

Sasuke looked over at her. "Does that still stand?"

She mirrored his movement and smiled at him. "...you're making it k-kinda hard."

Sasuke nodded and looked back at the ceiling. "I had a neighbor that distracted me from self-ultimatums."

Hinata gave a goofy grin at him and sighed, "You're welcome."

::

"You can't pick me up." Sasuke crossed his arms. "One trip to the gym isn't going to make you strong."

"I got it," she jumped off the bed. "I can, watch me." Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and gritted her teeth. Sasuke didn't even humor by lifting to his toes "S-Sasuke!" She huffed and grabbed a leg and struggled.

"This is ridiculous."

"Get on my b-back," she turned around. "I have strong legs."

"Doubt it."

Hinata crouched in front of him. "S-Sasuke, come on."

"You have no upper body strength."

She stayed there. "Come on, scaredy cat." Sasuke had a flashback of Naruto from their childhood.

"Turn towards the bed. I want a soft landing."

She did. Sasuke knew he would regret this. He awkwardly got on her back. She did hold him. Hinata laughed at his horrified face. "Told you!"

It was when she tried to hoist him up, they fell back on the bed. Hinata fell into a fit of giggles. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "You idiot."

"I c-can't feel my arms," she confessed. He was really heavy. She stayed on his chest and sighed. "Thank you f-for being silly with me."

"Hn." He held her closer. "Don't tell a soul." Storm ran in and jumped on her stomach.


	8. 2-8

Neighbors 2.8.1

Hinata learned early on that Sasuke was a hard worker. Even back when they were neighbors, she remembered not seeing him for three days at a time. Those three days, back then were strictly for music and the parlor. When he wasn't washing clothes or entertaining her foolishness, the Uchiha was sleeping.

Now, he had taken two shifts at the parlor to even out the time that his music had been and was spending even more time with her. He had even helped her grade some papers that Kurenai gave her.

He was overworking himself.

"Okay, well, Naruto wants..."

Hinata looked up from her grading to see Sasuke leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "Are...are you okay?"

He nodded and turned to grab a bottle water out the fridge but found none. "Ah shit..."

"What?"

"We're out of water, I hate the faucet water." His head was swimming and throbbing at the same time.

Hinata turned from her spot on the couch. "I have to go to the s-store so I'll pick some up."

Sasuke nodded and walked out the kitchen before bolting to the bathroom. Hinata stood abruptly at the sound of him throwing up. "S-Sasuke!" Hinata ran after him.

Sasuke was sitting next to the toilet looking horribly pale. Hinata sat in front of him. "I..." Onyx eyes fluttered.

Hinata cupped his face and sighed softly. "You're sick, Sasuke."

"Nah..."

She smiled and nodded. "I believe it's a fever."

He shook his head. "Na-" he quickly leaned forward to throw up for the last time.

"Or...you're pregnant?" Hinata giggled against his glare. "You're not going a-anywhere. I'll take care of you, come on."

She helped her incredibly heavy boyfriend to their room. After getting him in bed, Hinata froze. Sasuke could barely see her over his heavy eyelids but her face was twisted in pain.

"What's wrong?"

Hinata clutched her abdomen. The Hyuuga sucked in air and gave a shaky sigh. Cramps. How was she supposed to help Sasuke when she was going to die? Hinata was going to the store for painkillers and now...

::

Naruto pulled out his spare key and pushed open the door. "Guys!" He heard heavy groaning and thought about leaving. No, no, impossible.

The blond headed down the hallway and opened the dark haired couples door. Hinata was curled in the fetal position on the floor while Sasuke was tossing in the bed. "It's- hot!"

Hinata took deep breathes. "Y-you have to sweat it out."

Naruto was sure they were both delirious. "Uh, I got your meds, water and," he rummaged through the bag. "And your cinnamon rolls?"

Who would have thought that Naruto would be a hero? Naruto sat at the foot of the bed while his friends slept soundly after the medicine kicked in. He scratched the back of his head.

"Such a weird couple," Naruto decided as Hinata's phone went off. "E-eh?" He stood and picked up the device. "...Ino?"

He slid to answer. "Hey, Hinata-chan! I wanted to know if you wanted to join us for lunch?" She asked.

"This is Sasuke's friend, Naruto. She's knocked out-"

"What? Who are you? What do-"

"No! I mean, I gave her some drugs-"

Ino started shouting in the phone. "Let me speak her or I'm calling the police!"

"No, I mean, Sasuke is sick a-and Hinata is have lady problems so I'm taking care of them! I can't go to jail again! I...h-hello?" Naruto swallowed when the line went dead. "I'm g-going to jail and they can't-"

The phone rang again. Naruto answered it. "Sorry, I lost signal. Why didn't you just start with that?" Ino asked in the most cheerful tone.

"You're scary..."

"Yeah, give me the address you just sound helpless."

::

Hinata woke up from her nap feeling refreshed and yet numb to the pain. Bliss! Sasuke was still stirring in his sleep. "I'm s-sorry," she whispered. "You've gotten yourself sick and...and I still couldn't help."

Onyx eyes opened slightly. "I'm fine."

Hinata leaned against him. "You're not...for now on we'll f-find you relaxation time."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Hey..." He murmured. "I love you, is...is that alright?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "...it's the f-fever."

He shook his head. "Hinata," he took the hand that was on his chest. "I might be pregnant."

Hinata kissed his knuckles. "I'm here for you."

He nodded. "Because I never had a..." He fell right back asleep. Hinata sighed and crawled out of bed. She was caught between not being really hungry and starving.

It was the sight she saw in the living room that made her stomach ache. Naruto and Ino were basically chewing each other's faces off. "H-Huh?" She whispered.

They whipped to her. "Hinata!"

She fainted and Sasuke, as if feeling her pain, shouted her name from the back room. Naruto sighed. "They are honestly made for each other."

::

Sasuke's fever had came and gone and so had Hinata's cramps. Hinata followed the angry Uchiha around the apartment. "You said you were pregnant!"

"I was messed up, okay. Forget about it."

"I c-can't believe I'm going to be a father," she moved in front of him. "I didn't see it in my future but-"

"I will hide all of your snacks on the top shelf."

Hinata nodded quickly. Some laughs weren't worth it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I t-think you'll be a great mother, Sasuke-kun."

He frowned. "You'd be a horrible father."

Hinata giggled in his chest. "Mmm, maybe?"

Sasuke picked the girl up and hoisted her on his waist. Hinata wrinkled her nose. "I can't quite be a koala from this side."

"Yeah, but you're tall enough."

"For what?" Her thumb brushed over his steadily growing ebony locks. He lifted his chin to kiss her. Hinata squeaked when he plopped them down on the couch.

"I still get lightheaded," he rubbed throbbing temples. Hinata removed his hands and replaced her own fingers.

"You, um, said you loved me t-too."

He didn't change posture. "I thought I always did." He relaxed completely in her care. Hinata dimly noticed him playing with the hem of her shirt.

"You said the...the real thing!"

"Are you mad?"

Hinata shook her head and massaged the area under his ears then jawline. "No, I...just didn't know how to take it, after all you were pregnant."

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes against her fingers. "Take it as you want." His own hands found the dimples at her back.

"Y-you scared me then...when you got sick," Hinata hid her face in the crook of his shoulder. "I wish you'd j-just tell me help more around here."

Sasuke smoothed his thumbs over the small of her back. "Sorry," he murmured. Hinata turned to him slightly. There was no way he was saying it again. "But I got it."

Hinata squeezed his cheeks. "No. No. No. I'm helping you. That's that. It is. I'm not asking anymore," she informed in a strong voice. Sasuke looked at her blankly. She shrunk a bit. "O-okay, I...I mean it."

"Do what makes you happy," he finally spoke. "Don't squeeze me."

She smiled brightly and rubbed his staining cheeks. She might have pinched too hard. "S-Sorry," she couldn't stop touching his face. It was such a nice face. She felt him shift under her. "Am I t-too heavy?"

Sasuke scoffed. "No," he wouldn't admit that the image of her naked body just flashed through his head and her sitting this, while completely innocent and probably oblivious, was becoming too much. He was honestly trying to keep his...friend under control.

"A-are you sure," she lifted herself. "Because I-" Hinata yelped when he placed her back down. Her eyes widened and cheeks burned. "Um, Sasuke-" He took her chin and kissed the now hyper aware girl.

Sasuke had this gut feeling that Hinata was just a carefully trained actress and that she was just acting innocent. It was clever and took him almost a year to figure the shit out. When moments like this happen she was careful not to go too far but-

"Stop that," he pushed her off him suddenly. Hinata sat next to him in pseudo-confusion. She was making him crazy, a bit bipolar too.

"W-what I do?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Maybe he was still sick. Maybe she wasn't even grinding on him. "Hn."

"Sasuke-kun?" She looked concerned and for good reason too.

Sasuke eyes cut to the hand on his thigh. No, no, she was a demon. "You're making me crazy," he stood, not completely balanced. Hinata took his hand but her words never reached his ears.

Sasuke...fainted?


	9. 2-9

2.9.

Hinata fed Storm that morning. "You're such a good kitty, Storm." She stroked his back. "Ah, Storm..." He wouldn't show it like a dog would be she knew he loved when called a kitten.

The Hyuuga stood and went to wash her hands and fix breakfast. Hinata hummed lightly and took out two eggs. When she heard groaning, a smile came to her face and she darted into the back room.

Sasuke was pushing himself up. "Shit..." He yawned.

Hinata stood at the doorway like a child that ate way too much candy. "Sasuke...how do you feel?"

He looked over and shrugged. "Rested-" before he could add on anything she jumped on the bed. Sasuke braced himself when she hugged him. "What? What happened?"

"You fainted and slept for two days!"

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Hinata brushed his hair away. "I did. I made sure you took a shower and ate... Temari told me that you do this often. She said that you overwork yourself and end up sleeping it off."

Sasuke closed his eyes again but just exhaled. "Thanks for, you know, taking care of me."

"Well, I l-love you so..." She suddenly found his fingers interesting. Sasuke pulled her to him but Hinata mushed his face away. "You need to brush your teeth first."

"And you didn't brush them for me?"

Hinata smiled. "I'm your girlfriend not servant-" she squealed when the man tackled or rather placed on his body weight on her. "Sa-Sasuke!"

"Get used to this smell, Princess." He made sure to open his mouth. Hinata mushed his face away - again. Sasuke just opted to kiss her neck.

Hinata squirmed under him. "Eww!" She laughed. Sasuke looked down at her. "You're d-disgusting..." She covered his mouth with her hand.

He licked that too.

::

After Sasuke took his shower and cleaned up completely, he padded into the kitchen shirtless. Hinata was still cooking. She pulled what smelt like biscuits out the oven. Sasuke wrapped sneaky arms around her. Being the clumsy woman she was, her hand landed on the hot pan. "Y-you scared me," she cried and placed her burning index and middle finger in her mouth.

"My bad," he brought unapologetic lips to her neck. He remembered how she tried playing off her reaction to this with laughter. Hinata just decided to laugh again until he gently used his teeth.

He heard her voice shake. "S-Sa-Sasuke...I can't focus." She took his wandering hands.

"Is that really it?" He whispered in her ear. Hinata body froze when he bit her ear lobe.

"Mmhm... I'm trying to c-cook breakfast." She let his hands go and placed her hands on the counter. One of Sasuke's hands snaked under her shirt while the other one found going south more entertaining.

"Well, cook then, Princess."

"Uh..."

"Princess, Prin- look, Hyuuga," he snapped his finger.

Hinata looked over at a very confused, very clothed Uchiha. "H-Huh!?" She almost dropped the pancake mix.

"Were you daydreaming?" He asked.

"W-what? No? I don't even daydream. I, um..." She put the bowl down. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked calmly against her gibberish.

Her face was alright red from being caught. "C-cooking."

"You were thinking about cooking while cooking?"

She nodded. "I'm f-focused..." Her eyes widened and went back to mixing the batter. "Focus!"

Sasuke raised a brow and decided to drop the conversation. "Don't forget the biscuits."

"What?" She squealed.

"I smell biscuits. Don't forget them." He explained. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"You're jumpy. You weren't just jumpy. No," he waved it off. "I'm rested and relaxed. You're just crazy, I've accepted that."

Hinata nodded weakly. "I'm crazy."

Sasuke stood and walked in the kitchen. Hinata watched him closely from the corner of her eye. He grabbed a mug and sat it on the counter. He came up behind her to open the cabinet.

"What?" He asked, reaching over her head.

"Nothing!" She said as he got the coffee down.

Sasuke just shrugged her off. "You're a horrible liar. I'm not even interested in why you're freaking out but," he turned to her. "I am finding pleasure in you freaking out so... What's really going on?"

Hinata turned to take out the biscuits and carefully moved them out the way. "I'm j-just excited that you're finally up."

"Me too, I really believe I've slept too long." He noticed she was gripping the fabric of her shirt for dear life. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No." Sasuke walked up to her and for some reason, Hinata walked out the kitchen. "I just-" she paused when he grabbed her from behind. He brought her back into the kitchen and sat the short woman on the counter.

"Let me see."

"S-see what?"

Sasuke placed either hand on the counter beside her, trapping her there. "Whatever you're hiding."

"I'm not h-hiding anything."

"Then let me see," he tapped her side. Hinata didn't know exactly what that would prove but she sat up straight and pulled the side of her shirt up. Bare skin. "I thought you got a tattoo without me."

"No!" Hinata laughed and took his shoulders. "You w-want to get tattoos together?"

"No," he replied and took her waist. "But if you did want one, unlike last time, I want to be awake for it."

"Or p-piercings?" She looked away momentarily then back at him.

He lifted her shirt up at her navel. Hinata grabbed his hands. He looked up with narrowed eyes. "What did you get done?"

"Nothing!"

"You're lying."

"I'm not!" She held his hands.

Sasuke held her eyes. "Temari is persuasive and I'm sure Gaara didn't hesitate to your first piercer."

Hinata knew she was making herself look guilty but she couldn't help it! He was doing this! She was starting to believe it. Hell, had she gotten anything pierced? "F-fine."

"I knew it."

Hinata unbuttoned her blouse from the top. Sasuke was focused as hell. Hinata didn't know if it worried her that he was not interested in her body over some hunch that she had gotten something pierced or not? She swallowed and it slide off her shoulders.

"Are we interrupting something?" Temari and Gaara stood at the door.

Hinata covered herself and Sasuke looked at them darkly. "Yes, actually you are."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Well, Hinata invited us for breakfast and gave us the key."

Onyx and teal clashed. "Have you pierced her?"

"You'd know if I had." Gaara said.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm becoming paranoid."

"Right?" Temari agreed. "That little bunny has me checking every corner of the parlor now."

Hinata finished buttoning her shirt. Sasuke wasn't concerned if his friends seeing her bra but he was prepared to fight over a piercing. She slid off the counter. "Father was right," she grumbled. She would never find a normal boyfriend.

::

After breakfast was served and the Sabaku siblings left. Sasuke helped clean up. He paused. Hinata looked over her shoulder then turned to him. His eyes lifted from her chest to eyes. "Wait, so you were going to show me your-"

"You w-were so concerned!" She covered her face.

Sasuke smirked and continued sweeping when Hinata splashed water on him. "Dirty water?" He hissed.

"Clean water, I just-" she gasped when he brushed her pants with the broom. "Sasuke!"

"Don't be childish," he pointed. It was too late. She had took head of the faucet off and aimed it at him. "Hinata, I swear. This is not how you want-" he was sprayed in the face with ice cold water.

She laughed almost too hard until he made his way to her. They fought over it and course Sasuke won. Hinata screamed when he sprayed her on the head. Hinata squeezed the dish soap on him.

By the end of their fight, they were both sitting on the floor soaked in soapy water. Hinata fell too many times. Sasuke got soap in both eyes. It was a mess. "The kitchen is destroyed." Hinata crawled to her boyfriend.

Sasuke thumped her in the forehead. "You started it."

Hinata leaned to kiss him but gagged at the taste of soap. "Let's take a shower..."

"You say let's as if we'll be together."

The Hyuuga stood with a taunting smile. "I k-know..." She managed to get out before slipping again.

"You say that but I'm not getting in the shower with clothes on."

::

Sasuke grumbled and stepped into the shower. He had to do so much digging to find his Swim Trunks. Hinata was unfortunate considering she had a one-piece...so he had to find a second pair of trunks. She wore a sports bra. When he turned on the water, they stood sideways to the shower head.

"I could hose you down outside," Sasuke suggested.

Hinata tried tightening the shorts on her. "Humph."

Sasuke took his shower head off and narrowed the pressure. Hinata squealed as hot water was shot through her back and into her soul. "Too much?"

"Yes!" She almost fell against the glass door.

"My bad," he mumbled and gathered a soapy wash cloth. They stood in silence for a while. Sasuke was trying his best to be gentle against her skin. Hinata had said something about having sensitive skin. The first night she stayed over before moving in, she forgot to bring clothes so Sasuke gave her some pajamas and she used his soap.

Her skin broke out really bad. The poor thing was scratching in her sleep. Sasuke woke her up to take her to the hospital. After that he changed all his soaps to sensitive skin products.

"...Sasuke-kun? Am I clean n-now?"

"Huh?" He blinked and noticed she didn't smell of dish soap. "Oh yeah..."

"What were you thinking about?" He didn't reply and she didn't pry. Hinata looked at her bare feet watching the last bit of suds running between her toes. She took a deep breath and stepped back against his back.

"Be careful," he warned. "You're prone to falling."

"I'm not that cl-clumsy," she stuttered when his arms around her waist. "Sas-" he kissed her neck but paused abruptly. "W-what?" She felt him grin against her skin. It was an evil kind of grin too. "Sasu-ah!"

He bit lightly at her neck. Hinata honestly almost fell. "What?" He asked innocently.

She covered her face. This was her damn daydream but way more dangerous. "N-nothing but...did you-"

"Do what?" He teased.

It was that moment when the water went from hot to cold. Hinata turned the knob off and shook her head. "We...we're g-going to catch a-" she didn't finish. The Hyuuga almost fell out the shower again. Sasuke watched her leave.

Sasuke turned back on the cold water. He'd need it.


	10. 2-10

2.10

Hinata was in the middle of writing a suggestion on one of the children's test paper. "Com-plete sen-tences," she added a smiley face upon hearing the doorbell. Hinata blinked at the door and checked her phone's clock. It was barely pushing 4:30. Sasuke should still be at work.

Hinata flinched as the doorbell rang five times in a row. "Hinata!" Her ears perked to Ino's muffled voice. "Hinata, are you in there?"

She bounded towards the door and opened it. Ino grabbed her shoulders. "I need your help!" She whispered harshly.

::

Hinata took a deep breath. She didn't understand why she was scared. Maybe was her empathetic nature or maybe acute paranoia...but that didn't matter at the moment. Ino paced their bathroom, chewing her lip to bruising point. "Just read it, Hina."

Hinata nodded and grabbed the small box and the smaller test. "Okay..." She hummed reading the meaning again. "F-false."

Ino clasped her hands. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's false."

The blonde fanned her face dramatic. "Goodness," she sat on the floor. "I'm not... I..." She shook her head. "I'm sick of cute guys! With their pretty blue eyes and optimistic outlook."

Hinata giggled. "Those sound like terrible traits for a child, mm?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Naruto is... Naruto is a nice guy but he doesn't have a stable job. That just won't do. You know, he told me that life is his job."

"Really?"

Ino laughed and nodded. "It sound beautiful at the time!"

Over time Hinata had started to warm up to the bright TA. If Hinata had to pick one Girl Crush Ino was it.

"It's the tattoos, I swear. If he was really one of those expensive suits I wouldn't give him the time of day. Wanna know why?"

Hinata giggled. "Why?"

Ino stood. "Because he'd think he was better than me. No one is better than me."

She had the self confidence of Aphrodite. "Ino-chan, but do you like him?"

"Yes!" She crossed her arms. "He's outlook on life is beautiful. Like a sunflower, stretching towards the sun..." She groaned. "Hinata, I smoked with him and now I can't stop saying this shit."

Hinata stood and started to clean up. "You're a mess."

Ino cupped her cheeks. "I know, I know..." She sang dreamily.

::

When Sasuke came home Ino was tying a scarf around Hinata's head. "All you have to do is dress it up with your outfits!"

"I'm n-not much for fashion, Ino."

"Yeah, my grandma has the same skirts as you."

Sasuke coughed. "There's nothing wrong with her?"

Both women jumped. Hinata placed her papers aside and walked over to him. "Ne, you think I dress like a grandma?"

"I've never been attracted to a grandmother before." Ino whined when they kissed. Sasuke looked up. "And why are you here, Yamanaka?"

"I'm Hinata's only friend since you keep her locked up in here."

Hinata sighed. Ino and Sasuke had a rather strange friendship...if you could call it that. Naruto tried forcing them to "bond." It did not go well.

"Maybe I'm trying to keep her away from toxic females."

"Toxic? I am amazing."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You're toxic. Just like your hair."

Ino gasped. "I'm going to kill him! This is my natural hair color! I hope your face gets infected with all those piercings."

Sasuke stuck out his tongue. Hinata stood between them. "Guys!"

"What!?" They nearly barked.

Hinata shrunk. "I h-have work to finish!"

They glared at each other. Ino grabbed her bag. "I'll see you at school, Hinata." Hinata waved at her friend. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

Hinata sat beside him. "Can't you try to be nice to her?"

"She reminds me of Naruto. It's how we communicate." Hinata just grinned. All that meant is that Sasuke secretly enjoyed the woman's company. "Do you need help?"

Hinata hummed. "I was actually finished..."

"Ah, you liar."

She just didn't want him to help. Sasuke was too harsh with kids. Last time he helped he said: "Capitalize, Idiot."

Hinata clasped his hands. "Let's do something."

"Like what?"

Hinata scratched her cheek. "...the movies?"

"I rather walk through the freezing park," Sasuke scoffed. "The movies again? And at those prices..." He watched Hinata stand up in glee. "What?"

"Let's go to the park!"

Sasuke hated opening his mouth sometimes. It was going on ten o'clock and she was happy about walking. Had he said gym, she would have faked a heart attack. "Go get dressed," he motioned.

::

She wore one of her long plum skirts, a gray long-sleeve blouse, and plum scarf. Sasuke stood. The only color aside from black he wore was the lavender scarf she knitted for him.

They looked mismatched as ever.

"Why do people look at us like that?" Hinata held his hand tightly. Great, his paranoid girlfriend wanted to go out walking around at night and didn't expect to be stared at.

"We're different." He replied.

Opal eyes scanned her surroundings. "I k-know that," she murmured. "But...we're not that different."

"You ever seen one of those pictures with a vicious animal and a small innocent one?"

"Lion and lamb!" She giggled. "Oh, that's so cute."

"People tend to stare," he squeezed her hand lightly.

Hinata sighed and looked at the night's sky. "Konoha is beautiful."

Sasuke silently agreed. It wasn't too cold but it never was here. He looked down at the shorter girl. She almost tripped over the broken pathway but giggled. She turned to him. "I really have to work on watching my step."

"You do."

Hinata lifted the ends of her skirt and skipped ahead. "My father used to bring me and we'd walk forever...and my mother would be there at the starting point with this smile."

"Mock it." Sasuke pocketed his hands.

Hinata moved in front of him and tried smiling as soft as her mother. Her face relaxed but twitched in happiness. "She had deep dimples too." She poked her cheeks then laughed at herself. "No one can make that smile."

Sasuke licked his lips attempting to suppress a reluctant smile. He reached out for his girlfriend when some couple walked over. Sasuke subconsciously grabbed her hand.

"Can we help you?" The Uchiha asked. Had Hinata not forced him into watching that Criminal Couple show then he wouldn't be so tense.

The older couple looked concerned. Hinata peered from behind Sasuke. "D-do you need something?"

The man nodded. "We don't mean to come off as rude but-"

"But what?" Sasuke frowned.

The four stood under the street light. Sasuke already knew they were trying to make sure all the puzzle pieces fit. Like why were they together? The woman waved her hand dismissively. "It just looked like she was running from you is all. It was a bit suspicious."

"You mean he looks suspicious," Hinata stood in front of Sasuke as if he was a child. "We were in the midst of a conversation before two strangers walked up on us. That seems more suspicious."

Sasuke smirked when the shorter woman went into protective mode. "Come on, Princess, let's go."

Opal eyes narrowed at the painfully boring looking couple. She whispered something about not turning her back to strangers. "We're sorry, really." The man tried.

Hinata squeaked after Sasuke pulled her along. "You're scaring people." Sasuke bit out.

"Ne, you remember that episode of Criminal Couples where that one couple turned their backs to the other and got kidnapped?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

"That'll be us next week," she turned around just to make sure then sighed in relief when they weren't running up on them. "But... I...I was protecting you."

The Uchiha moved an arm around her shoulders. "I saw that. I don't need it. I'm supposed to protect you."

Hinata took the hand that was hanging off her shoulder and intertwined it with hers. "I'm brave and-" the street light flickered a few times before turning off.

The dark haired couple froze until they came back on moments later. "Don't you fucking turn around," Sasuke whispered to his wide-eyed girlfriend.

"I'm not becoming an episode," Hinata shouted and bolted back to the car. Sasuke groaned but refused under any sky to admit that he was just as paranoid and wanted to run.

When they made it to the car, Hinata checked the insides before getting in. "Must you always do that?" Sasuke asked while unlocking the car.

"I am a female," she opened the door. "Bad things can happen. Why don't you?"

Sasuke started up the car and looked at her. "Not many people approach me."

She wagged her finger. "Still, bad things."

::

Sasuke turned off the television in the living room. He rubbed his aching neck and picked up bits of popcorn from his carpet. The tired male barely stepped over Storm's sleeping body. He looked at Hinata curled in his hoodie. She fell asleep halfway through the show that she insisted they watched.

Sasuke bent to her face. "Idiot," he muttered before picking the young woman up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hallway to look at her. He could do this every night until his back gave out. After that he'll just rolled her wheelchair in the room or whatever. Storm meowed next to his leg before beating them to the room.

That cat was so tsundere.

Hinata whined in his hold. "S-Sasuke, did Toko f-find his match?"

"No."

Her eyes fluttered open. "R-really?"

Sasuke walked into the room. "Honest." He sat her on the bed. Hinata huffed and pulled off his hoodie with the cutest pout. She blew her bangs away and waited for him get in. Sasuke allowed her to lay on his chest. "I'm not the same person you met almost a year ago."

Hinata cuddled up to him. "Is that bad?"

Sasuke looked up at his ceiling. Storm curled at his leg. The Uchiha closed his eyes. "No, it's not."

::

Later that night Sasuke woke Hinata up. "Why are there pregnancy tests in the trashcan?" He looked frantic.

Honestly, Hinata was delirious at four in the morning. "They are yours, Sasuke!" She turned over and fell asleep.

"Mine?" Sasuke asked. "How fucking sick was I?"


	11. 2-11&2-12

**Author Note: Since I couldn't upload on Valentines' Day to wish everyone a Happy Valentines' Day but the mobile ffnet was acting ruthless so here you go. Two chapters! And the next update will be two chapters to catch everyone up faster!**

2.11

Hinata leaned against the brick wall of Seven Deadly Skins and flinched when the parlor doors opened. Sasuke came outside and adjusted his beanie against the wind. "What's going on?"

Hinata clasped her hands together and looked up at him. "I…" Her eyes burned from upcoming tears—

"And that's how all of your dreams have been ending?" Sasuke snapped her out of her little trance. She nodded. "You think it means something?"

Hinata shrugged. "I always w-wake up before I can tell you whatever it is," she ran a hand through her hair. "It's f-frustrating." Her voice softened.

Sasuke sat up and popped his back. Hinata always reprimanded him about it. The Uchiha turned back to her and placed a hand on her bent knee. "How do you know it wasn't good news?"

Hinata closed her eyes and covered her mouth with a tired arm. "It didn't feel like it," her voice muffled.

Storm jumped on the bed and crawled into Sasuke's lap. He didn't exactly know how to comfort her. "At least I was there," he realized. "There's no point in stressing about it."

Sasuke gave Storm the affection he wanted. Hinata watched them interact beneath her arm. On his shoulder sat her drawn sun. Hinata smiled lightly. Sasuke was precious even if he didn't want to admit it. He was telling her that she wasn't alone. It didn't leave his mouth but it reached her ears.

"You're right," she mumbled and rolled onto her stomach. Sasuke finished rubbing the cat's chin and placed a hand on the small of her back. The Uchiha adjusted himself a bit until she said, "I'm baby sitting today."

All physical contact was lost as Sasuke got up. Hinata turned to see him head towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?" A growing grin rose to her lips.

"I'm leaving."

"I told them I'd keep him over night."

"Then I'm staying-" he paused at the bathroom doorway. "You know, away."

Hinata followed him inside and hugged the rushing Uchiha. "Kids love you."

"But if only the feeling was mutual," said Sasuke as he reached for his toothbrush. Hinata reached for her own with a pout. "It's not like you need my help."

"But I do."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It looks like you can handle 30 kids on your own, Miss Hyuuga."

That's right… She was going to be a teacher. Hinata shook her head. "But I-"

"I also have double shifts tonight," he said while brushing his teeth. Hinata brushed hers with less vigor. Sasuke just closed his eyes and continued with his routine. "But I believe in you." He kissed her forehead.

Hinata cleaned her mouth and followed him back into the room. He pulled off his t-shirt from the back. Hinata never understood guy shirts. "But you don't have to go right now?" She asked. "You're about five hours too early."

"When is the kid coming over?"

"Thirty minutes maybe?" Hinata mumbled sitting on the bed.

"I'll only need fifteen," Sasuke rummaged through his dresser. He shook his head to her whining. "I wasn't the one to volunteer to watch anyone's demon." Sasuke saw Hinata's eyes widened. "Hinata…"

"No, I g-get it." She looked away. "You hate children. My profession-"

Sasuke took her shoulders and kissed the unexpecting woman. Hinata almost felt lightheaded and grinned against his lips. Sasuke closed his eyes when her fingers ran through his hair and scalp. Sasuke gently laid her down. "I don't exactly hate them," he whispered over her neck. They both knew it was sensitive skin. That's evil.

"You j-just don't like them?" Her ankles locked above him.

He shrugged and shook his head again. Careful thumbs made circles at her waist. "I just don't like other people's kids."

Hinata covered her face in embarrassment. She supposed it was embarrassment. "What d-does that mean?" Before he could get it out the doorbell rang. Sasuke groaned and placed his face at the crook of her neck. "Did I say thirty…I meant ten."

"You know, I have nightmares too." He removed himself from her. Hinata fixed the back of her hair and went to get the door. Sasuke grumbled sourly before following her.

::

The kid had dark hair and bright blue eyes. Sasuke grimaced. If he and Naruto could have kids together it'll look like this, he was sure. Hinata let the quiet boy in the condo, he latched onto her leg. "I'll take really good care of him," she assured the parents.

The mother nodded. "I'm sure! Thank you so much for this, Hinata-san. Haru is a quiet boy. Loves long baths for some reason."

His father chuckled. "Put him in front of a fish bowl, it's like television."

Hinata ruffled the four year old's hair. "We have a c-cat, is that alright?" The child nodded slowly. He waved goodbye to his parents. "Come along, let me show you the-"

Haru and Sasuke were in the middle of some sort of dominance staring contest. Sasuke took Hinata's wrist just as Haru tightened his grip on her leg.

"Mine." They both recited.

Hinata sighed. This was going to be a long night. "Do you want breakfast, Haru-kun?" He looked at her with ocean blue orbs. Hinata's bottom lip trembled at his sheer cuteness. "Or lunch, maybe dinner?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Weak."

Hinata picked the boy up. Haru hugged her closely and turned from the Uchiha. "Don't glare at him," Hinata scolded Sasuke. "I thought you were leaving."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "No."

Haru peeked at the man. "Hina, who's he?"

Hinata almost had to strain to hear the boy at was literally at her ear. "Mm…he is my boyfriend." She sat him down at the table with his coloring book and some markers.

"No," he said still looking at the much older male.

"No?" Hinata smiled and sent Sasuke a humored look. "Who is my boyfriend, Haru?"

He popped the cap off of a green marker. "Me."

She was the only one laughing. Sasuke was still glaring daggers at the child. "You are, Haru?" Hinata looked in the refrigerator.

"Yes." He started coloring.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen. "What's with him?"

"Nothing," Hinata mumbled.

"Why would he say that? Why are you entertaining that?"

Hinata put three eggs on the counter and looked at him curiously. "I don't know, Sasuke. Are you really worried a four year old will steal me?"

"No," he grumbled. "He's just weird."

Haru looked at the couple. "Hina-chan, do you have mackerel?"

Hinata shook her head. Sasuke motioned with his head. "Weird."

She nudged him. "You're weird. Leave him alone."

::

Sasuke had been thinking about that brat the entire time. It wasn't that he didn't trust a four year old but…

"I'm closing early," Temari told him.

Gaara, Kankuro and Sasuke watched her close the appointment book. "What do you mean closing?" Kankuro asked.

"I am going somewhere tonight," the blonde smile thoughtfully.

Gaara crossed his arms. "With who?"

Temari placed both hands at her hips. "With who? I'm a grown woman. Mind your business. All of you."

They all raised a pierced brow at the same time. "You're going on a date with an unfamiliar man, the least you could do is tell your brothers." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Temari hit him hard in the chest. "You, shut up. When I can gather the time to train another receptionist then we don't have to deal with this."

Sasuke rubbed his now sore nipple piercing. Gaara didn't look please and Kankuro shrugged. Temari nodded.

When Sasuke got home, he heard Hinata laughing. "Really, Haru-kun?"

He dropped his bag and went into the master bathroom.

Hinata and Haruka were in a bubble bath. She was washing his hair with care. "Kaa-san said she'll let me join the swim club."

"I bet Kaa-san will be so proud, huh?"

He held a toy dolphin in the air and splashed in the water. "Do you swim, Hina?"

Hinata poured water over the boy's head, careful to protect his eyes. "No, I can't." She giggled. "You'll teach me won't you?"

He turned around to her with sparkling eyes. "Yes!"

Sasuke knocked at the door. Hinata turned to her boyfriend. "You're h-home early."

Sasuke nodded and entered the bathroom. "Temari had a date."

Haru watched Sasuke sit on the covered toilet seat. The man sighed and rubbed his neck. "I'll be back," he told Hinata before moving to the end of the tub. "Who put all those markers on you?"

Sasuke looked at his forearms and back at the kid. "I did."

"Why?"

"I like them."

"Oh."

"Hn."

Blue clashed with black. Sasuke shrugged. "Why do you swim so much."

"I like it."

Sasuke nodded. "Oh."

"Hn," the boy mocked before moving back to Hinata.

"Alright, I'm all wrinkly now!" Hinata unplugged the stopper and grabbed two towels. "Wait, right here." Haru nodded and turned to play more with his toy. Hinata looked over at Sasuke. "Look away!"

He grumbled and looked down. Hinata wrapped a large white towel around her body. "Don't you think he's old enough to understand that you're naked?"

Hinata turned to pull Haru out the bathtub. "He was only concerned with the water." She placed the large towel around him. "He's a good boy." She helped him dry his hair.

Haru peered at Sasuke. "You should be a good boy too."

Hinata's phone rang in the next room. "Sasuke, c-can you help?"

"Whatever," he waved her off. Haru and Sasuke walked into the room and grabbed his night clothes. They had fishes on them. "You think this might be an obsession?"

Haru shook his head. "You're covered in markers too."

The Uchiha was beginning to believe Haru was smarter than he led on. He squatted to the child. "Are you dry?"

"Sadly," he mumbled.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the little shirt. "Raise your arms," he instructed. Haru did as told. "Your head is too big."

"No." Haru grabbed his larger hands and pushed the fabric down. "See."

"I see." Sasuke thumped his forehead. "Excuse me for not wanting to hurt your head, Aqua Lad."

His eyes widened at the nickname. "Think so?"

Sasuke helped him into his overnight briefs. "I guess."

"Tank you." Haru helped the man as they put on his bottoms. Sasuke put the kid on the bed. "Socks."

"Really?"

He nodded sadly. "Kaa-san says." Sasuke nodded in understanding.

Hinata stood at the door. Sasuke was a natural with kids. It was something heart warming about seeing him like this. Hinata clutched her chest. "Awh…"

Both males turned to her. They both looked away embarrassed. It just causes her awes to increase in volume. Storm peeped in and went back into the living room upon seeing the little boy still there. "Hinata-"

"Too late!" She scooped the boy up. "You're so nice. Isn't he, Haru?"

He nodded. Sasuke turned away.

::

In the middle of the night, Hinata woke up to find both Sasuke and Haruka missing. She drowsily padded to the living room to see Haru asleep in Sasuke's crossed lap. Sasuke was knocked out propping up on the armrest. Storm woke up when she turned off the Waterfall Nature Track. She left and came back to apply blankets and pillows.

"Come on Storm," she motioned. The gray cat jumped off the couch and followed her back into the room. "You think we'll have a f-family like that one day?" She had no choice but to talk to the cat. It meowed and curled up against her stomach.

::

"I don't wanna go…" Haruka pouted.

Hinata and Sasuke tried holding their ground. Sasuke wanted to snatch the kid and run for it. "Bye Aqua Lad." He decided to say and held out a fist.

Haru looked at him with those damn deep ocean eyes and bumped his fist. "Bye Markers."

Hinata waved as they pulled the two away. Sasuke closed the door. Hinata went to grabbed the thrown sheets on the couch. They wanted to make a No Girls Allowed Fort. It was childish and ultimately hurt Hinata's feelings. They let her in.

Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could tear it down. "Come inside," he pulled her under the make shift fort.

Hinata laughed when she fell on his chest. "It's s-so cramped."

Sasuke nodded. "It is, it was a lot more entertaining with that kid."

Hinata nodded and just ended up straddling him. There was barely any space between the couch and glass table. She smiled when he grabbed her waist. "It was…"

Sasuke sighed. "Let's have kids."

Hinata looked at him as if he had lost the last bit of his mind. "W-when?"

"Right now." said Sasuke. Hinata managed to stand, destroying the fort in the process. Sasuke sat up. "What? I figure if we start now-" he paused when she almost tripped over the sheets. "We can have seven running around before we're thirty."

Hinata turned around and paled. "S-seven?"

"Eight?" He took her hand. "I know you like even numbers." Hinata couldn't even speak. Sasuke held her between him and the wall. "It was a joke."

Hinata sighed deeply. "Oh thank goodness…"

Sasuke took her face. "I'm not crazy but your expression was priceless…" Hinata closed her eyes since she couldn't look away. "Honestly, you should know me by now." He walked into the room.

Hinata watched him go. "But I-"

The doorbell rang again. "I'm not getting out of bed again!" Sasuke shouted.

Hinata rolled Opal eyes while going to the door. Did Haru leave some-

"Gaara?" Hinata blinked at the red head.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Hinata scratched her cheek. "He, um, said he wasn't getting out of bed…b-but I'll tell him that you're here."

**::**

2.12.2

Hinata pushed the parlor door open and went to greet everyone accordingly. "I made cookies for the kids but-" She stopped upon seeing only a woman other than Temari sitting at the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked dryly. Hinata shook her head but before she could explain, the woman waved her along. "We don't want your cookies."

"Who are you?" Hinata blurted out. She didn't have to be so rude! The Hyuuga put her cookies down on the table and clutched the strap of her bag.

"Why does that matter?" She snapped. "Who are you? Miss Muffin?"

"Excuse me?" Hinata's grip tightened as the woman stood. She looked oddly familiar but at the same time irrelevant. "I am always here."

"New year, new change," she replied. The woman wore a crop top and shorts, all visible skin inked. Her hair was rather long and dark blue. "If you're not getting a piercing then get out."

Hinata dipped her hand in her purse just as the door chimed and the guys came in. Sasuke noticed the hand in her bag. "Princess…" He warned.

Hinata pulled out her fully charged taser. Naruto raised his hands out of forced habit. Gaara sipped on his drink and walked into the back room.

"Sasuke, who is she?!" Both women shouted.

The Uchiha grabbed Hinata's wrist. "Honestly, are you trying to do prison time?"

The Hyuuga pouted softly. "N-no, but she's rude."

"She's my ex. Temari hired her."

Hinata whipped around at the frowning woman. Oh, she just dyed her hair a different color. Her taser in the other hand and pointed towards the evil thing. "You hurt him."

Sasuke snatched the weapon out of her hand. "Hinata, you can't taser people."

"Yes!" She reached upward as he held it above his head. "G-give it back! Sasuke-" he took her chin with the opposite hand and kissed the upset woman. Hinata visibly calmed down and stopped trying to grab the taser.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Hinata nodded and pointed to the container of cookies. "I brought some cookies from, um, school."

"He hates sweets," the random girl grinned.

Sasuke placed a holding grip on Hinata's shoulder. "She's a loophole," he sighed. He really hates talking to her. "Would you get back to work? Temari isn't paying you for this."

Kankuro huffed. "She's not paying me at all." He nudged the fuming Hyuuga. "I would have loved to see you taser her."

"Kankuro," Sasuke bit out.

"Hey," he raised defensive hands before sitting next to Naruto, who choose to destroy her cookies. "Leave me some, asshole."

Sasuke pulled Hinata into the second back room. "You didn't tell me she would be here, why?" Hinata almost accused.

He closed the door pretty hard. "I didn't know either. Gaara just told me to be prepared. That's all he said last night."

Because they all knew he wouldn't have come in if he knew what that meant. Hinata watched Sasuke shift back and forth on his hip. It was a habit he picked up when he was angry. The shorter woman took his clenched fist. "Can you - handle it?"

"Of course," he breathed. "I just don't like being lied to."

She smiled at his stoic face. "I promise if she hurts you again," Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm going to taser her."

Sasuke cupped the girl's face and proceeded to squeeze her cheeks. "I'm going to visit you in jail one day."

She nodded. "Please?"

::

They called her Red. She had a quick tongue and sharp eyes. Hinata deemed the poor thing completely irrelevant and unnecessary.

"You know, Sasuke gets bored easily."

"No, I didn't know that." Hinata flipped through a magazine.

"He's demanding." Hinata nodded along. She worked with enough children to know when they needed attention. "He'll want you to cook and clean and-"

"He has OCD but if it's not messy then you wouldn't have to worry about that." Hinata glanced up. "We cook together."

"He'll always want sex too."

Hinata laughed, so hard that she needed to cover her face with a magazine. "A-are you finished?"

"You think you're so cute," she pointed. "You're just his present."

"And future and if I'm lucky we'll meet in the next life," she closed the magazine. "Past issues are very outdated, yes?" Hinata stood with a full smile. It was her only weapon considering Sasuke made her empty her purse.

"You know-"

Kankuro groaned. "She doesn't care!" He shouted across the room.

Naruto brought her empty container of cookies over. Hinata smiled. "Did you save any for Sasuke?"

"Yes. He ate them already."

Sasuke walked out with a grinning college girl. She bounded to the mirror to see her brand new butterfly tattoo. "I'm out," he was putting on his jacket then paused. "Princess, where's your jacket?"

"Oh," her cheeks tinted. "I let Ino borrow it at school but it wasn't too cold so…"

"Wear my jacket," he tossed the leather garment to her.

"You'll be cold."

He shrugged. "It never bothered me anyway. Just put it on."

Hinata did as told with a pout. "You are demanding."

He threw an arm around her and led her out. "Duh."

::

Hinata walked inside their apartment and deflated. Sasuke watched her in a confused matter. "What?"

"It was s-so hard not to stutter in front of her! I felt s-so mean but she was mean to you!" Her face burned. "I did good?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to feed Storm. "Yes."

The flustered girl sighed. "Can I have my stuff back?"

"I'm not bailing you out of jail."

Hinata walked after the Uchiha. "You and Naruto-kun are really sensitive about that? What happened?"

Sasuke turned to her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But Sasuke-" he closed the bathroom door on her. "I want to know!"


	12. 2-13&2-14

**Author Note: From now until the end (2.20) I will be posting double chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**::**

2.13

"It's not going to kill you," Hinata mixed the warming chocolate on the stove.

"It might," Sasuke sat on the counter, chewing on a grape. "Why must you make fruits unhealthy?"

"Chocolate is good for you."

"Only dark chocolate," he corrected. "And I rarely see you eat that."

Her nose wrinkled. "It's bitter," said Hinata as she shook shaggy tresses. "You may like it though."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he picked up a tangerine slice. Hinata finished melting her chocolate and poured it into a small bowl. Sasuke watched her move around knowingly, completely aware of her surroundings. He wanted to ask if it really felt like home. She leaned against the counter and picked up a strawberry. Hinata dipped the red fruit in the chocolate and hummed with happiness as she bit into it.

"Disgusting," Sasuke muttered. The only sweet thing he'll consume was fruits and her plain cookies. Everything else was a stomach ache.

Hinata dipped her pinky in the fudge and popped it her mouth mockingly. "Delicious!" He rolled his eyes and continued eating. They were simple people of different sides of the spectrum. It was a comfortable space. "Oh! I have some cinnamon roll left."

"So?" He questioned as she padded to the refrigerator. She looked inside momentarily before pulling out a container. Hinata wore his hoodie, the same hoodie that he'd let her wear the first time he met her. It hung off her shoulders desperately, making her look even smaller and she even wore his pajama pants. The legs drug around of the floor enough for a Storm to have a field day on.

Hinata chopped and heated the cold treat up and proceeded to dunk them in the chocolate. "Make sure to brush your teeth before kissing me."

Hinata giggled and bared down on his thighs to kiss the reluctant man. Sasuke turned his face away from hers as she pulled his shirt towards her. "S-Sasuke, kiss me." She puckered her lips.

"Filthy woman," he grabbed her wrist and removed them from his shirt.

Hinata wiggled in his hold until the a Uchiha placed brought her knuckle to his lips. "I-t-there's chocolate on-" her cheeks burned at the sight of his now red and black tongue ring. "Sasu-" he licked her finger while holding eye contact.

Hinata jumped away in embarrassment. "Don't do that!" She clutched her chest.

Sasuke bit his lips rather suggestively and smirked. "I really hate chocolate." His small girlfriend shrunk into his clothing further. He picked up a strawberry while locking eyes again as he ate it.

Hinata covered her face. "Stop that! I I- just want to have some fruit in peace."

Sasuke held out the plate of them. "Choose your poison, Princess."

Hinata sighed and shakily picked up a pineapple. Sasuke snatched her wrist and placed the plate down with the other. He pulled her closer. "Sasuke!" She squeaked. Was a normal evening too much to ask for?

"Here," He opened his mouth.

Hinata's chest heart rate quickened. "Close your eyes, please."

Sasuke obeyed and almost freaked out when Hinata popped a chocolate covered pineapple in his mouth. Before he could spit it out, she pulled him into a kiss. Ultimately forcing the Uchiha to swallow it.

"She-devil," He hissed, chocolate staining the side of his mouth.

Hinata kissed the fudge away. "Tastey."

::

"Where would you go if you could travel anywhere in the entire world?" Hinata asked as they stared at the ceiling of the living room. Storm claimed the couch as his.

Sasuke folded an arm behind his head and thought momentarily. "A small island."

"Why?" Hinata glanced over at her contented boyfriend.

"It's peaceful, well I imagine it being peaceful." She nodded understandingly. "What about you?"

Hinata sat up and looked down at Sasuke. He opened one eye at her sudden movement. "A big field."

"That's stupid."

"It's not. A huge field with patches of flowers and green grass and I want to lay under the stars." She pulled her knees up and hugged them. "It's peaceful too. The breeze and..."

"Sounds like your happy place," Sasuke pushed himself to sit up.

She could take that. Hinata's lips curved upward. "I wouldn't take you as the tropical type, Sasuke."

"My happy is right here," he said.

"This place?" Hinata looked around at his general answer.

"Nah," he motioned around her being. "Right here."

Hinata turned away from her sappy boyfriend. He nudged her a bit too hard and the Hyuuga fell over. He covered his growing smirk when she sat back up. "S-Sasuke!"

"My bad-"

She threw her arms around him. Sasuke took her hands and laced them together before pushing them both down. "Sasuke," she breathed as he simply straddled her. His eyes were solely on their joined hands. He took in her clipped green nail polish, the way her actual nails pressed lightly at his hand. "Sasuke?"

He moved their hands above her head and watched her cheeks warm. Simplistic. "Nothing, it's nothing." He finally answered. "Say, are you ticklish?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the question. It was a double edged sword. "Sasuke-"

"Answer me," he was now holding both of her hands with one of his.

"I r-rather n-not!" She squealed when his hand lifted the hem of "his" sweatshirt. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

He smirked. "For what?"

"I don't-" it was too late. Sasuke ran his pinky's nail just under the skin of her navel. Hinata squirmed helplessly under her boyfriend. "No!"

Sasuke sat on her legs. "Calm down, you'll wake the cat." He motioned to the gray cat curled in the middle of the couch. He repeated his motion and grinned at her twisting body. She was really biting her lips to refrain from waking the damn cat.

He slid across her lower abdomen before tickling her without warning. Hinata burst into laughter. Storm woke up, hissed at them both and trotted to the back room. Sasuke let her calm down for a minute. "I h-hate you," Hinata covered her face.

"Really?" He attacked her stomach again. Hinata tried grabbing his hands but was too weak from laughing. She laughed harder when he did a combo on her side and stomach.

Sasuke wasn't ticklish or at least- "I'm only ticklish on my ass." He revealed.

Hinata blushed but not too hard, he was giving it his all. "I'm gonna pee!" She cried. Sasuke grinned in the most sadistic way. Hinata grabbed his ears and pulled.

"Dirty-"

"Wait!" She gasped and looked down. His hand was crawling up her rib cage and traveling into dangerous territory, just below her bra.

"Oh," he removed his hand but was stopped. "What?"

"I, um, I don't...mind."

Sasuke dipped his brows suspiciously. "I think you do."

Hinata held his hand firmly. "I actually think you do, Sasuke."

Onyx eyes widened at her suggestion. "I'm not scared."

She smiled and it grew. "I never said that."

"I'm a grown man, Princess."

"I know," she hummed. "I didn't say that either."

He could feel her thumping heart just under her rib cage. Just like at the parlor, she was acting. Sasuke bent and pressed careful lips at the middle of her rib cage. Her heart was racing. He stayed like that for a few long moments. Hinata sighed when he lifted his head. "You're so stupid." He said calmly.

"How?" She asked, totally embarrassed. Sasuke moved her legs onto his lap as he sat on the floor. She yelped when he pulled her closer.

"You were willing to have a panic attack," he thumped her forehead. "Nothing is that serious."

Hinata cupped her throbbing skull. "N-no, you just make me nervous."

He huffed and looked away. There was no way he would admit that she had the same effect on him. Sasuke rubbed her calf muscles and sighed. "I don't get why," he grumbled.

She flipped shaggy bangs out the way, her face heated in the process. "I love you so..."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Hn, I'm taking you out tomorrow." The Uchiha drummed his fingers against her outer thighs.

"On another date?"

He scoffed. "We're in a relationship. Of course, another date."

Hinata pouted then Storm came running in the living room. He climbed in their laps. "Okay, not the movies, right?"

He removed himself from her. "Just be ready when I call."

::

"You're- wait, wait, what are you, wait- Sasuke, I don't think you understand what you're saying! I mean, I think you know but are you s-sure?" Naruto stumbled out.

He called a floor meeting, excluding his ex. Sasuke turned from Naruto to Temari. "I'm going to need more hours, Temari."

"I get it. Rings are expensive." She grumbled bitterly. "I'm just glad you aren't a lazy piece of shit."

Kankuro held up his hand. "I would be more than happy to give my hours to you."

"As if you have a life," Gaara muttered.

"Gaara!"

Sasuke groaned. "I'm serious about this, asshats."

There was a knock on the door. Red poked her head in. "Your little girlfriend is here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at everyone. "Don't breathe a word of this to her. Especially you Naruto, I'll skin you."

"I'm more afraid of Hinata than you," Naruto whispered after the man left. He was proud of his friend.

2.14

::

When Sasuke walked out of the back room Hinata wasn't in the parlor. He sent a look to Red. "Where is she?" He asked.

The blue haired woman shrugged. "Outside, I guess. She came in asking for you and went back outside. Did you guys breakup? She looked a mes-"

Before she could finish, Sasuke was heading outside. There was the chime of the door that made Hinata looked over. In the back of his mind, he remembered her strange dream.

"Sa-Sasuke," she whimpered and clasped her hands together. "I..."

She wasn't able to get the words out when Sasuke pulled her into his chest. He let her cry about whatever this was. "What happened?" He questioned a bit after she tried pulling away.

"My...my father was in a car accident," she explained. "He's in the hospital b-but I can't go up there by myself. I can't."

Sasuke nodded. "Wait here," he instructed. The Uchiha walked inside. "Temari, I have to go."

"What? Sasuke, you can't just ask for more time and jet off."

He picked up his jacket. "I know. I'll just work the graveyard shift," he shook his head. "There's a family emergency."

"What family?" Naruto was the only person that could get away with saying it.

"Hinata," was the last thing he said before walking out.

::

Sasuke wasn't a doctor by any means but Hiashi looked fine. Hinata noticed that shit too and asked, "And...and what's wrong with you?"

His eyes were on Sasuke. He hadn't had a chance to take any of his jewelry out and gave Hinata his jacket because it was freezing in the room. Disapproval just laced this man's face. Sasuke stared back in the most nonchalant way. Now that feelings were clear he didn't have to act like a stuck up asshole.

Speaking of stuck up assholes, "Hyuuga-san! I rushed right over when I heard of the news!"

Sasuke noted the way Hinata tensed in the seat beside him. She looked over slowly to see a rather tall man, in a sharp suit, blond hair with green eyes. Otherwise known as the man that broke her hair into pieces.

"Tyusuki," Hiashi greeted. "You remember Hinata, mm?"

A fact her father didn't know of.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata shoulder and whispered in his ear, "That's the cornball before me?"

She broke into laughter and mentally thanked Sasuke for it. The grown man flinched upon seeing Sasuke. "What are you?" He pointed.

Sasuke wasn't offended. What was he? Better than him. Hinata grabbed his hand, the protectiveness was kicking in. "My boyfriend." She said confidently.

"Wow," he took a moment to openly stare at the proud woman. "Radiant as ever, Princess."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Did everyone call her that? Hinata felt onyx eyes burn her neck. "Father," she ignored both men. "What is wrong with you?"

"They are taking my X-Ray, I feel fine." He explained. At the end of the day, no matter how tough he was with her, Hiashi would never get used to hearing his daughter crying. He hung up on her after calling and telling her the news.

"I hope so," she mumbled, resting her back against Sasuke. He moved her to the same seat so the Cornball could have somewhere to sit.

"So exactly how many tattoos do you have?" Cornball asked.

Sasuke turned his head to his judgmental face. "You want to see for yourself?"

Cornball's nose wrinkled as Hinata giggled. "What were we going to do anyway?" Hinata asked Sasuke softly.

"I was just going to order a lot of greasy food and buy a movie."

Cornball huffed. "Is that your definition of a date? Tell him, Hinata-chan, tell him about the Five Star restaurants."

Hinata turned to her interested boyfriend. Sasuke nodded, "No, I want to know about you and Cornball's dates."

"Excuse me!" Cornball shouted. "My name is Tyusuki!"

Sasuke kept his focus on Hinata. "About these Five Star restaurants?"

"I got food poisoning a lot," she tapped her chin. "They gave us such small portions for so much money."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Sasuke smirked. "I know how much you love food."

"Guilty."

Hiashi watched his daughter completely ignore Corn- no, Tyusuki. He didn't understand why they broke up. "Hinata?"

"Yes, father?" She turned to him.

"Why did you and Tyusuki break up?"

She smiled but it was forced. "This is h-hardly the time father?"

"Sir," Tyusuki began.

"I want to know," he asked sternly.

The two stayed quiet. Sasuke took her hand. "Cornball cheated on her."

"Sasuke!" Hinata hissed.

"What? I'm sure Cornball wasn't invited because your father really wanted him for company," sharp onyx eyes turned the Hyuuga head. It was clear that Hiashi was trying to set them up again.

"My name is-"

"Cornball, please," Hinata raised a silencing hand. Sasuke and Hinata glared at each other quietly until Sasuke gave her a peck on the lips. The Hyuuga woman blushed and turned to her father. "Can we leave the past behind us?"

Hiashi tried pushing himself up. "I-"

The doctor finally came in. "Good news, everything checks out." The busty woman started. "You'll just be sore for a few days."

"I was aware." He crossed his arms. "I'm ready to go. Hinata call Kō to pick me up."

Tyusuki stood. "Sir, I will take you home."

"Sit down, Cornball." He ordered.

"Y-yes sir..."

The couple tried to hide their grins.

::

"I hope you aren't fired." Hinata whispered. It had started raining and Sasuke went to pull the car around. "I didn't tell him, um, then because of that."

Tyusuki sighed. "Do you really think he is going to fire his best employee over this? Come on, don't be so elementary."

She shook her head. "You're still an...asshole!" Hinata clenched her fist. "You hurt me a-and you don't even care."

He adjusted his tie. "If only you could keep up," he laughed. "Then you go on to date some common delinquent with an attitude problem? No wonder why your father doesn't approve."

"Don't talk a-about Sasuke," she hand dipped in her purse.

"Oh, you love him? The uncultured swine of a man. At least I never beat you. I bet he is uncontrollable! What a joke!?"

Hinata frowned deeply. "I said don't talk about him."

Tyusuki took her chin and smirk. "But I bet he can never make you scream like I did, baby."

When Sasuke pulled around, Hinata hopped in smoothly. "Drive."

"What?" She looked to see nurses coming to pick up the electrocuted male on the ground. "Did you taser him?"

"Yes," she nodded. "A bit too long. Drive, please."

Sasuke took off without another word. "You're going to be sent behind arms."

::

"I'm going to working the Graveyard Shift for a few weeks." He laid in her lap.

Hinata's brows knotted in confusion. "Why?" She asked as she played idly in his hair.

"The rent has increased," he didn't like lying but he also didn't want to tell her the real reason.

"I can help," she told him for the thousandth time.

"Didn't I say I have it?" Sasuke hadn't meant his voice to rise. It was a sign that he was lying but Hinata didn't know that at the time.

She looked away. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," he sat up. "It's my fault. Look, Naruto wants me to be a bartender at his little party."

"Alright," she mumbled.

"Hina-" he stopped as she walked to the back room. "Fuck."

::

It was three in the morning when Sasuke called Hinata. She had fallen asleep doing work around eleven. "Hello? S-Sasuke?"

"Princess," he breathed.

Hinata took the phone from her ear to make sure this was really him. "Yes? Where are you?"

"I'm a Naruto's place. My tire went flat and my phone went dead. I just found a charger," he explained more bothered that he wasn't at home than she was. "Are you okay?"

Hinata rubbed her eyes gently and padded through the apartment. Locking the windows and top lock of the front door. "I'm o-okay, I'm just glad you're okay." Her finger glided over the top of the counter and picked out the butcher knife from the holder.

She could hear Sasuke shuffle a bit. "Yeah, it's the last time." He grumbled. "What are you doing?"

Hinata took the knife and went back into their room. Storm ran in before she locked that door too. The Hyuuga woman crawled in bed and kept the lamp on. "Just getting in bed."

"My side?"

She smiled softly as her head laid on his self-scented pillow and curled into his hoodie. "Yes."

They held the phone for what felt like six years to an exhausted Hinata. Anyway, needless to say, when Sasuke got home the next morning and unlocked every thing, he found Hinata asleep with the phone still pressed against her cheek.

He climbed in bed and almost got stabbed in the thigh when Hinata jerked awake. "You c-can't sneak up on me like some ninja!" She held her thumping heart.

Sasuke put the knife on the nightstand and proceeded to use his girlfriend as a pillow. "Ugh, your head is t-too heavy!" She tried moving him from her chest.

"Accept me flaws and all," he waved her off.


	13. 2-15&2-16

2.15

Hinata didn't understand why Sasuke was so bent on taking care of everything by himself. While the extra money was nice, she would much rather be helping her boyfriend. That and she really hated sleeping alone. So she decided to go to the Landlord's office, room, or whatever.

Jiraiya was his name, Hinata discovered by the nice, air-headed secretary. Why did…

Hinata shook the thought off. She knocked at his office door and smiled warmly at the gray haired man. "Well, welcome!" His voice was much louder than she expected.

"Oi, I…I-hello." She clasped her hands together.

"Pretty, pretty," he opened the door. "What can I help a pretty lady like yourself with?" He grinned and motioned her to take a seat.

Hinata rubbed the back of her neck and complied. "Um, Sasuke-"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Is he causing you trouble?" His smile was wide and making her slightly uncomfortable.

"No! I'm his girlfriend."

He deflated and sighed, "Really?" His face twisted taking in her appearance next to Sasuke's. "Wait, really? You look like a straight-edge ruler while he is like…" The man trailed off seeing that she wasn't taking that as a compliment. "Whoa, I mean…"

Hinata replaced a strand of navy behind her ear. "I…I am aware that his rent has gone up, is that because of me?"

Jiraiya scratched his cheek. "…no?"

Hinata shook her head. "Because Sasuke is working twice as hard to meet the requirement."

"That's weird." He leaned back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is."

"I didn't raise anything," he corrected her thought process. "That's weird. Why would he tell you that?"

Hinata's mouth gaped. "H-Huh?"

"Between you and me, I tried cutting his rent a little, you know? Because he and Naruto- you know him?"

"I d-do."

"Their basically brothers. He spent majority of his life being raise by one of my old friends so he's like a nephew to me, something like that?" Jiraiya hummed. "I never thought about it."

Hinata shook her head. "So, he lied to me?"

"Wait," he lifted his hands. "Don't take it as lying…this could be a total misunderstanding and you'll just blow it out of proportion, ne?"

"He… He…" She stood up.

"See, that's you about to blow things out of proportions and trust me," he placed a hand at his chest. "I write romantic novels in my spare time! Matter of fact, you like sweets?" He asked. "You look like you know your sweets, am I right?"

Hinata paused seeing the older male pulled out a tray of cookies. "Where…"

"Old lady love baking things," he held it out. "Take a seat, let's chat about this, eh?"

If there was only one way Hinata rather be taken out of this world…it was a sugar coma. The Hyuuga took a cookie and sat back down. "I d-don't understand why he would lie?" She chewed on the cookie and nodded. "Whoa…"

"Right? Kyoto-san from second floor," he nodded and took out a notepad. "Now, tell me…what happened?"

::

Sasuke came in from work and was surprised to see Hinata sitting in the living room, gently petting Storm's head. Pretty Godfather of her. "You're still up?" He asked.

Hinata looked up at him. "I talked to the landlord, Sasuke."

His eyes widened. "Did that old bastard touch you?"

"No!" She told him. "Jiraiya-san is one of the nicest men I've ever met."

Sasuke grabbed her chin, checking pupils that weren't there. "Did he drug you too?"

"No, but he told me that you were lying."

Sasuke let her go and sat on the couch. "Can I explain?" He didn't expect her to listen, he thought she would blow things out of proportion and accuse him of everything under the sun.

She didn't. She sat there quietly waiting for his answer. Hinata let Storm hop down. "What are you doing?" Her voice was low and patient.

"Aren't you upset?" He asked.

"Jiraiya-san said that I should get every detail that you offer and place judgement on that."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He'd have to send a Thank You letter down there. "It's nothing bad, it's nothing that will hurt you but I just don't want you to go investigating."

"Why?"

He took her hand. "I just need you to promise no more investigating."

"But-"

"Princess," he said evenly. "Promise me."

Hinata sighed. "Fine," the Hyuuga stood. "I already checked your clothes for lipstick and perfume."

Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. "You thought I was cheating on you?" Hinata turned herself so that she was sitting across his lap. "Cornball type flashbacks?"

Hinata smiled. "It was my first thought."

Sasuke leaned his head back and attempted to relax. "If I ever fuck up, taser me."

"Speaking of, Jiraiya-san told me that you and Naruto went to jail because of-" her words were cut off by his hand.

"We don't speak of it," he muttered. She nodded and he slowly removed his hand.

::

"It's barely been a year," Naruto told him. "I'm not trying to talk you out of it but…are you high?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't care."

"And what if she says no?" Naruto just wanted to give his friend afull perspective.

"Who thinks about that? And you know what, I'm not the one who had a pregnancy scare."

Naruto closed his eyes and grinned. "I would have been a great tou-san!" He leaned in and nudged the Uchiha. "Imagine me with a blonde blue-eyed baby." The man laughed, it quickly died into fear. "Never mind."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto eyed his friend and got serious. "If you love her like you act then I'm happy for you," he patted him on the back. "As long as I get to be best man."

"You try breaking it to Gaara."

Naruto slammed his hands on the counter. "You chose Gaara over me?!"

"Gaara chose Gaara over you," Sasuke smirked. "Like I said, you try breaking it to him."

The blond huffed. "I'll be the Best Man of Honor then."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak because Naruto was an idiot but he couldn't believe he was talking about weddings with the same guy, as kids, used to see who could climb the highest tree or…break into the most cars. It was a blurred history.

::

Sasuke told her that Naruto needed his car for the night. That he wanted to take Ino out somewhere fancy and his pick up truck wasn't going to cut it. It was believable. It wasn't the truth but Sasuke had his reasons. "Where are we going?" Hinata looked out the window.

Sasuke frowned. "Do you hate dates with me that much?"

"No!" She defended. "It's just…"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's a long drive, you might as get relaxed."

"A long… Sasuke? Are you taking me to an amusement park?" Her eyes glittered at the thought. "I love amusement parks."

"Do you?" He glanced over with a lifting grin.

She grabbed his arm and nodded. "Yes!"

"Well we're not going to an amusement park," he answered dryly.

Hinata pouted and looked as the trees passed by. "That was just m-mean."

"My bad," he put a hand on her shoulder. "It did sound rude." Hinata suppressed a smile. Sasuke had softened a lot. "But I'm not nice so…"

Or never mind.

An hour passed, two hours passed and Hinata had reluctantly fallen asleep. She curled into his jacket and lean against the cool window. Sasuke sighed and continued driving until he finally reached the destination.

"Hey, wake up." Hinata almost fell out the car when Sasuke jerked open Naruto's shitty door. Hinata blinked hard and yawned before taking in her surroundings.

An open field.

Opal eyes drifted to her boyfriend's. "My happy place?"

"As close as I could find," he scratched the area just under his eye. Hinata slid out the truck and took in a deep breath of the true fresh air. Shaggy navy tresses blew softly behind her. "Are you okay?" He walked around to see Hinata's face.

She was crying.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke cupped her face. "You hate it?"

"N-no," she croaked out. Tears spilled over her cheeks. It just feels so good to be listened to. Of course, she remembers the small details about him but for him to return the favor. For him to remember her happy place and everything… "I l-love you so much." Smaller hands covered the ones that held her cheeks.

Sasuke gave a nasal sigh. "I'm glad. Now, stop crying. I have stuff planned." He motioned her to follow.

Hinata stood at the back of the truck and looked at Sasuke as if he'd lost his mind. "I can't get on that."

"Yes, you can. You even wore flexible clothing today." He motioned to her loose denim jeans, oversized striped sweater and ankled boots. "I'll help you."

Hinata chewed her lip and nodded at his offer. She squealed when he picked her up by the waist and put her on the back of the truck. She crawled cautiously towards the top. Sasuke jumped on and Hinata gripped the side when the truck bounced a bit.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I…pick up trucks are just weird."

Sasuke waved that off and opened his cooler of food and drinks. They spent the entire day watching the sky, a few movies on Sasuke's laptop and the sunset. Hinata breath was taken away by all the visible stars.

"This is beautiful…" Hinata raised a hand to the sky. "Thank you so much for this."

Sasuke looked over at her. This was the perfect time to ask. He could do it right now. Under the stars, in her happy place, just the two of them. Sasuke was a tough guy, yes. Covered in tattoos and piercings but his hands were sweating. "You're welcome."

Hinata sat up after Sasuke did. He was looking a bit sick. "Are you okay?" She inquired.

Onyx eyes looked up at the night. His thumb hanging in the pocket where he kept the little black box. "Actually," he started and pocketed his hands. "I'm great…"

She smiled before leaning over to kiss him. Sasuke removed his hand from the object burning a hole through his pants and against his thigh. Hinata didn't quite catch his stress and so he bailed.

Not tonight.

There was a wolf howl in the distance that made Hinata freeze. He knew that paranoid look. "S-Sasuke…" She looked around closely as if she had super vision.

"You scared?" He grinned and pushed her down. Hinata giggled when he straddled her. As the Uchiha bent to kiss her again the howling got closer. "Wait…"

Hinata watched her boyfriend look at their surroundings. "Are you scared?" She teased.

Sasuke climbed off of her. "Let's go."

"H-Huh?" She asked when he jumped off the back of the pick up truck. "Sasuke?"

"Let's go now." He beckoned her to his arms. Hinata scrambled to the end and froze when the howling grew even closer. She jumped in his arms and proceeded to get in her seat.

"Hurry," she called out the window.

Sasuke got in and started to drive. "This is prime serial killer area."

"Why would you say that?" Hinata whined. "That's not funny!"

Sasuke just grinned. Admittedly, he had a warped sense of humor. Bright side he could blame wolves for his lacking ability to be a man and propose.

::

Hinata crouched down at the stereo and played her favorite song. Sasuke looked up from the dishes and watched his girlfriend move around in his home. Around this time last year she was locked out of her apartment, she was weary of anything that had to deal with him.

Now…

"I'll take it bitten not stirred," she sang into the remote. "Yeah, yeah, bum, bum."

Sasuke winced at her voice. "Would you sit down somewhere?"

She turned to him and pointed. "Fill up my cup and give me what I deserved. Bum, bum, and I'll take it bitten not stirred."

Sasuke walked over after drying his hands. "Princess…"

"Mix it, shake it, fill my mmhm cup."

"Did you really just skip over fuck?"

"Just because it's in the song doesn't mean you should say it."

He took her waist. "You're such a teacher."

Hinata grinned with pride. "Thank you." The Hyuuga gasped as the song changed. "I missed my favorite part!"

Track Seven started and it always made Hinata blush. It was the song they shared their first kiss on. Sasuke sat on the couch seemingly exhausted. "Ah, this song."

"Why don't you make music anymore?" Hinata stood in front of him.

"I have more important things to focus on now," he took her hands. "I can't say I regret it."

Hinata pouted slightly until Sasuke pulled her to sit on him. She locked her arms behind his neck. Sasuke allowed his hands to rest on her hips. Hinata gave a small laugh. "I don't regret much with you actually."

"Actually?" He tilted his head.

"Well, I thought you would be, um, a butt." She mumbled. "But…I shouldn't have judged you."

He shrugged. "I am an ass," he corrected her. "I thought you were a stiff."

Hinata gasped but nodded understandingly. "I'm pretty stiff, I think."

"Nah," he disagreed.

Hinata just grinned. Her cheeks would be in pain forever with him. Sasuke lifted his chin to press smirking lips to her matching ones and while it started off innocent as did most of their kissing did…

All it took was someone to lean in more, to hold closer, advance the situation and today it was Sasuke. His fingers gripped the fabric of her night shirt, actually his shirt. Hinata fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Whispers of love filled the living room and so did body heat.

Sasuke's hand had somehow traveled under her shirt. He removed them just as fast. Hinata giggled. "It's - okay."

Hesitantly he replaced him on the warm skin of her waist. Hinata paused when they traveled to her rib cage. "What?" He asked. There was no way he wanted to make her uncomfortable.

"Your hands a-are freezing." She confessed.

"Or..," Sasuke moved his hands to her back. Hinata couldn't help but laugh when her body arched. "Are you just unusually hot?"

Hinata laugh died when her face burned at his suggestion. "This shirt is just really thick."

While it was large on her frame, it was also long sleeved, black with a tall collar. "Then change out of it." Sasuke removed his hands to let her get up.

Hinata bit her lip for dear life. Sasuke raised a pierced brow. She looked conflicted. His eyelids lifted an incredible amount when she simply took off the shirt. By reflex Sasuke looked away. "W-what?" She sounded offended.

"What do you mean 'what?'" He questioned and motioned to her shirtless self.

"It's okay."

He turned his head further to the side. "You say that now but I'll be the one slapped."

You accidentally slap someone for seeing you shirtless once and they are completely traumatized. Hinata grabbed his face and forcibly turned his face back to her. "Stop."

"You stop."

"Sasuke."

"Princess."

"You're being childish!"

"You're tempting me."

"Sasuke!" At this point Sasuke kept his hands in the air and closed his eyes. "Stop being a baby." She tried opening his eyelids.

"Hinata, stop it." He put emphasis on her name.

"You're making me sad!" She whined. "It t-took me a lot of courage to do this…"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. "There." He closed them. Hinata tried opening his eyes again. "Stop playing around. Hinata, I said- Hina-" he grabbed her shoulders. "I'm going to bite you, I swear."

"Do it." She challenged. He bit her chin, not too hard. She whined through laughter and pulled at his cheeks. "Stop, stop, stop."

And he did but started to do the same thing on her bare neck. Hinata laughs died out when he added kissing along with it. "Want me to stop?" He breathed against her neck.

Hinata covered her face in the crook of his shoulder. His fingers traced over the strap of her bra. She mumbled something. "I…"

Sasuke pushed her away enough to see a blood red face. "Stupid. You're nothing but talk." He pulled her closer before standing up. Hinata just locked her arms and legs around him.

"I'm s-so weak." She mumbled.

He hoisted her up. "Yeah, you are. There's nothing to rush, you know?"

She nodded in his arms. Sasuke opened their bedroom. "How are you dealing with me?"

He dropped her on the bed, took off his shirt and gave it to her. "Imagination and cold showers," he told her as she pulled his shirt over her head. Hinata watched the tattooed male walk to the mirror. He checked out his face before returning to the bed. "A lot of self-pleasing."

"S-Sasuke," she shushed.

He laid down on his back and beckoned her to come closer. "Why are you embarrassed?" He smirked. "It's my di-"

"Ah!" Hinata turned over. "Goodnight!"

Sasuke almost laughed. He couldn't wait until he gathered enough balls to make her his wife.

2.16

Sasuke woke up to Hinata straddling him, her hands were on either side of his head. He grimaced at her huge smile. "Ugh, what?" He rubbed his eye.

"Today is the day."

Groggy onyx eyes cleared themselves. "What's today?"

"Our anniversary." Sasuke yawned, nodded and almost drifted back to sleep. "Sasuke!" She grinned before kissing him. Hinata couldn't believe just how comfortable she was with him. It didn't bother her that his hands smoothed up and down her hips or just being this close to him. He took her waist and made small circles with his thumb.

"How many anniversaries do we have to have for you not to be excited?" He asked.

"Countless?"

He huffed. "We made it. Can I go back to sleep?"

"No," she pouted. "I have things planned!"

"I can't wait," he grumbled sarcastically before rolling them both over. She laughed under his weight.

::

Sasuke pushed their cart as Hinata squinted while looking from her list to the products. Sasuke had things in mind on what Hinata had in mind and for some reason shopping was on the list. His whole mindset had been altered by his girlfriend. Some men are terrified by this. He didn't mind.

Hinata read the back of both Air Freshener bottles. Sasuke sighed and sneered at the baby staring at him. The mother gasped and hurried along. Hinata turned to him. "Summer Breeze or Cinnamon Apple?"

"It doesn't matter."

Hinata frowned. "Are you…sad?"

"No? Why do you ask?"

She touched his cheek. "You look upset or something?" Hinata looked around and saw a few teenage girls giggling down the aisle. Sasuke grabbed the back of Hinata sweater before she could start any trouble.

"This is just my face, Hinata." She narrowed her eyes at the usage of her name. Hinata sighed and nodded. "Cinnamon Apple."

She hummed and picked up the exact opposite. Sasuke smirked and watched the petite woman walk forward. She was honestly something else.

::

Their plans turned into errands. It was so fucking boring. While Sasuke didn't care about anniversaries, he was pretty sure that Hinata did. Maybe he should have planned something? Maybe she wanted him to? Ah shit.

"Let's go to an amusement park," he took her elbow.

Hinata's eyes widened but relaxed. "Can we go tomorrow?" She went back to signing some type of papers.

"Are we going to be doing this all day?"

She giggled. "You didn't even care about our anniversary and now-"

"Yes. I rather be doing anything else."

"Patience is a virtue."

Sasuke rubbed his nose. Whatever she had planned better make him cry.

::

Upon arriving home, Hinata took his hands. "Did you have fun today?"

"No."

Hinata just kept smiling. "Sorry, for keeping you out all day."

"You don't look sorry," Sasuke plopped down on the couch.

Hinata was starting to believe today meant more to Sasuke than he led on. "I'm going to, um, take a shower…" Her voice shrank at his sour face. "I'm going to make your favorite too."

"Not hungry."

Hinata sighed and went into the bathroom. She covered her face and took a deep breath. The Hyuuga turned on the shower but called Ino.

"Is he upset?"

Hinata sat on the closed toilet. "Y-yes… I think he is really bored too."

"Perfect!" Ino laughed. "Just as stupid as Naruto." Hinata smiled upon hearing Naruto shouting in the background. Hinata hung up and sighed.

::

Sasuke laid on the bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. A year within itself was such a short time. He felt like they've been together for twenty-nine years. Maybe that was too much. Maybe he was moving too fast. They'd only known each other, wholly, for two years…officially.

And now… After a year of dating he wanted to get married. This would be the most impulsive shit he'd ever done. He looked at the nightstand but thought about the piece of jewelry that sat inside and frowned. He could wait—

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke leaned up to see Hinata leaning…seductively against the bathroom door. "Uh?" She had on light makeup and a purple robe. It was awfully short too, barely covering the important parts. "What are you doing?" He sat up fully.

She smiled and walked forward. "How do I-"

And tripped.

Sasuke jumped to the end of bed to see her whining. "What the fuck?" He tried to suppress a growing smirk. Sasuke had to cough to not laugh.

"Get back," she popped up. "I'm…I'm t-trying to be s-sexy!"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and obeyed. He pressed his back against the headboard. Hinata stood with rug-burned knees. "You might want ointment?" He suggested honestly.

"Shh," she wiped beading tears from opal eyes. "I'm fine."

"Princess—"

She climbed on the bed towards him, her face twisted each time her knees touched fabric. Hinata straddled his lap and took off her robe. Black lingerie.

"You're crying, you know?" Sasuke wiped her face.

"I m-messed up," she whispered. "I… I'm so e-embarrassed." He couldn't hold back for another moment. Sasuke covered his mouth. Hinata watched the Uchiha shoulder shake. "Y-you're laughing at me?!" She cried out then took his hands from his mouth. "You're laughing…"

It was the richest noise she'd ever heard. It wasn't a chuckle or humored scoff. It was a legit…laugh. He hugged himself and shook. Hinata started laughing before long. It was a contagious laugh too. She'd known him for this long and never heard him laugh.

"You…you fell!" He shook his head. "Fuck, that's funny."

"S-stop!" She covered his mouth.

He took three deeps breathes before pulling her face to his. Hinata was surprised when he didn't kiss her. "Go try again."

Hinata blushed darkly and got off the bed. She tripped over another fucking shoe on the way to the door but didn't hit the floor. Sasuke managed not to laugh again as he moved to the end of the bed. She stood at the door again. This time, Sasuke took in the image in front of him.

She smiled weakly. "S-Sasuke-kun? How do I look?"

He extended his arms. Hinata smiled and took his hands. "Perfect."

::

Hinata winced when Sasuke's alarm clock went off. The Uchiha reached over at turned the entire clock off. "Aren't you going to work?" Hinata asked softly.

"Are you going to get off me?" He countered.

"No," she hummed.

"I'm calling in sick then," he told her. "Can you pass me my phone?"

Hinata reluctantly reached over for his device when she noticed his nightstand was still open. She smiled at the memories of last night and was about to close it until…

Sasuke had dozed off again until he heard a gasp. Hinata was holding the little black box in her hand. It was opened. "I worked too hard for you to see it like that."

"I…I'm s-sorry, I-"

"Give it to me," he beckoned. She did and squeaked when he pushed her down. Hinata wrapped her legs around him. He took her hand but Hinata balled it up, placing it against her bare chest.

"Are you m-mad I found it?" She questioned.

"If you hadn't then it would still be sitting in there," he confessed. "I couldn't do it on my own."

"Oh…" She smiled.

"Can I have your hand now?" Hinata nodded. After he slid the ring on. "Ah shit, I forgot to actually ask you to marry me."

"I forgot to a-actually say yes."

"Then there," he moved forward to kiss her.

Hinata relaxed in his arms but only for a moment. "There then."


	14. 2-17&2-18

**Author Note: Two more chapters (19/ epilogue: 20) and you guys get both of them at the same time, so yeah.**

2.17.2

Sasuke took her to the amusement park and like the child she so often acted like, Hinata enjoyed everything from approaching the area to actually parking and enter to riding some of the rides. She loved the food and attractions. He followed her like an over-worked father, holding stuffed animals and leftover food.

And Sasuke's favorite part? The ride back. She'd fallen asleep after gushing about her time there. Sasuke just really enjoyed the soothing hum of his car, her soft sleeping noises and the sound of nature that seeped in from the small crack of his window.

It was glorious.

When they pulled up, Sasuke managed to carry his sleeping fiancée inside. Storm saw his owners and bounded for the bedroom. Hinata yawned and sat up on the bed. Her hair had reached an awkward length and flopped just under her chin. "I had fun," she said through silted eyes.

Sasuke tapped her forehead and the woman literally fell back to sleep. "Idiot," he mumbled. It was sickening sometimes, just how much he loves her.

::

"You're getting married?" Ino took Hinata's hand in her hold. Turquoise eyes narrowed at the simple ring. "It's pretty…"

Hinata smiled fondly. "I love it. It's beautiful."

Ino held her mug to red stained lips. "You haven't told your father, huh?"

Hinata deflated a bit. "Must you bring up bad things. I'll, um, just send him a note."

The blonde laughed and patted the girl on the back. "That's funny, really. Seriously though, you should invite your father to the wedding."

Hinata rubbed her neck, uncertain. "We m-might not even have a wedding, you know? Maybe just get the papers-"

"What the hell?" Ino shook her head. She apologized to the older teachers that were chatting in front of them then pulled Hinata closer before saying it again. "You don't want a wedding? Every girl wants a wedding, is this Sas-"

"No," Hinata shook her head. "I just don't want anything big and expensive…I told him that."

"How'd he take it?"

She smiled thoughtfully. "Not well, then he just…came around, I guess. He said whatever we do is ultimately up to me anyway."

Ino gave her a side eye. "I just wanted to get dressed up."

Hinata giggled. "Don't worry, there's plenty of time. We aren't rushing."

"Yeah, yeah."

::

Hinata plopped down next to Sasuke with a grin. "I…I want to get a piercing."

He glanced over at her as he rubbed Storm's chin. "Really?"

"Yes. I've been t-thinking about it for a while…"

Sasuke sighed. "Is this like the tattoo thing? You waited until I was about to get started and pussyed out."

Hinata gasped and Storm meowed. "I did not pu…I did not. I'm serious this time. I'm grown."

He huffed. "Grown, heh. We'll see."

"We will."

::  
>Sasuke honestly didn't know what he was thinking when he took her to get the piercing. No, matter of fact, he didn't know what he thought she was willing to get done.<p>

It didn't hurt, maybe a pinch but it didn't hurt. Hinata was truly proud of herself. It was her first piercing.

Her ears.

She blushed in the mirror, checking out the small blue hearts. "My ears are so pretty now." Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro all sighed. Their own ears were full of metal. She stood and pushed away her hair further. "I feel really p-pretty." Her cheeks tinted. "I can't wait to show Ino-chan."

"She's almost dangerously cute," Kankuro nudged the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't pay the man much mind. As long as she was happy, that's all that matters. Hinata walked up to him with a beaming smile. "We're alike now," she took his hands. Sasuke didn't want to remind her that 85% of his body was covered in tattoos and piercings.

"I guess," he humored her.

Hinata wiggled her ears before Temari came out of nowhere and pulled her away. Red walked up to him and the Uchiha groaned audibly. "I'm not trying to cause problems." She raised defensive hands.

"I just rather not speak to you."

She frowned but only for a moment. "I'm sorry, you know? I've been sorry."

"You are sorry," he told her. "Then you tried going after her? Because you thought she was an easy target."

The woman winced but nodded. "I-look," she shifted on her hip. "Obviously no matter of apologizing is going to mend you-"

"What-"

"Let me finish," she hissed. "She's a good girl, damn. I'm happy for you or whatever. That's it. That's all I had to say." Sasuke let her walk off. He didn't care for her opinions.

More important matters being saving his fiancée from Temari's game of 21 questions. She found out everything. How? No one knows.

"Leave her alone."

"We're having girl talk!" She shouted. Hinata's ears were hot red.

::

"Ino said that I should tell my father about this." Hinata watched Sasuke cook dinner. She drummed the counter and watched him shrug. "I want to tell him."

"Then tell him."

"I can't just tell him!" She yelped.

"Why?"

Opal eyes widened at him. "He…he barely likes you. Yeah, he respects you a little but…"

Sasuke wiped his hands with a towel. "I'll tell him."

"Weren't you listening? He-"

"My parents are gone, my brother is gone. I only had Naruto and Jiraiya before you," he explained. "I told all them before asking you."

Hinata looked down at her lap. "I-"

"And I asked your father already so you should probably tell him."

Hinata almost got whiplash from the way she looked at the smirking Uchiha. "You…you…"

Sasuke stiffened when her eyes started to water. "Princess…"

She got out of her seat and padded into the kitchen. Sasuke put his hand at her shoulders to stop the crying woman from getting any closer. "Let me hug you," she cried.

Sasuke frowned. "Stop crying."

"I j-just love you!" She managed to get through his hold. Sasuke sighed when she sobbed into his shirt.

"You're over emotional," he noted after all this time.

"I know," she mumbled in his chest.

Sasuke tried holding her cheeks but ended up bumping her new ear piercing. She crumpled to the floor. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued cooking. Storm came in and sat on her head.

2.18

Months passed smoothly and Hinata was beginning to think that being engaged wasn't as stressful as the movies and some of her co-workers made it seemed. Then again…her father was bent on them having a wedding.

That's when things got tense. Hiashi was trying to shove in the time he could have spent getting to know Sasuke into a time frame of two and a half months. Her father managed to ruin their easygoing lifestyle over night.

"I hate golfing. I absolutely hate everything about it," Sasuke confessed to his fiancée. Hinata wrinkled her nose when he laid his head on her lap.

"You stink."

He eyed her but proceeded to close his eyes. "I also hate fancy meals and shit."

"Ne, you really stink." Hinata covered her nose.

Sasuke finally sat up with narrowed onyx orbs. He saw the lifting of her cheeks as the woman smiled. Sasuke removed her hands. "You need to become immune to this."

Hinata shook her head. "No!" She squealed when he placed open kisses at her neck. Hinata laughed too hard to even try to push him away. "Sa-Sasuke, stop it."

And he did. "Better luck next time, Princess—" he paused, after hanging with her father for such a long time that name seemed too… Nope. It was too late. It was her name.

"I need your help with the invitations," Hinata wiped her neck with a pout and motioned to the coffee table covered in sample invites. Sasuke swallowed a groan. "I don't want this…" She mumbled.

"Then why are you doing it?" Sasuke pulled off the most uncomfortable long-sleeved, collared shirt of his life. Hinata still had to avert her eyes from his tattooed skin. She doubt she'll get bored of it.

Hinata cleared her throat. "The same reason why you're hanging with him."

"No, I get it. If I had a daughter and she was about to get married to someone who was virtually a stranger to me-"

Hinata raised her hands. "I understand. It's my fault."

Sasuke raised a brow at her saddened features. They had been sad for some time. He grabbed her hand. "Get away from that shit."

Hinata's eyes widened and the petite girl jumped up. "What stuff?"

"Upsetting thoughts," he thumped her in the forehead with the other hand before dragging her to their bedroom. Hinata rubbed her forehead with pressed lips. Sasuke went to grab a change of clothes. "You're only stressing yourself out."

"I know." She mumbled. "I…I just feel like it's too much."

He turned to her. "I got something for you when I get out the shower."

Hinata didn't have a chance to ask before he went in.

::

Hinata was a soon-to-be teacher and wife and she was sure there were some things she shouldn't be doing. Sasuke sat them both on the bed.

"Have you ever done this?"

Hinata blushed, looked away and nodded. "In, um, university. Just a few times."

Sasuke smirked. "Really? I'm not surprised. I bet you were sheltered by your father."

Hinata clasped her hands together. "No, I mean… I just wanted to see… I didn't like partying too much."

Sasuke flicked his lighter. "I'm not judging you. I'm not forcing you, you know?"

She nodded. "I know." Sasuke grinned at the excitement laced in her voice.

::

Storm watched his owners destroy the kitchen. Sasuke took the longest time getting on the counter. Hinata hummed happily and handed him a bag of chips while she devoured cookies. They looked at each other for a moment before laughing. Sasuke covered his mouth but the chuckling keep coming.

"Help me…down," Sasuke motioned her to him. That was a mess. They found their way to the couch. Sasuke pulled the woman into his chest. "Just tell your father you don't want this."

Hinata took a deep breath. "I…I can't."

"Or you won't?" He countered. "I can't have you, uh, stressed out."

Hinata's eyes struggled to stay open. She just wanted to sleep now. "I love you." When she didn't a response, the tired Hyuuga looked back to see Sasuke asleep. "Cute…" She followed his lead.

::

"What do you mean?" Hiashi crossed his arm.

Hinata clasped her knees. Sasuke was just there for moral support. "I really don't -" she paused when Sasuke lightly nudged her. He wanted her to be strong in this decision. "I don't want to have something big and expensive. It's stressful and I have a lot of things to do as it is."

"No."

"Father-"

"You're young. I'm alive. I'm walking you down the aisle."

Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke's lowered. Okay, well all of this made sense now. The Uchiha male stood and left the two to talk things out. It was truly a family matter. Sasuke closed the door behind him and released a sigh. He looked at his watch. Time could be a luxury and burden. "Tch, bullshit."

::

They agreed on something small, very small. As small as she wanted with the deal of letting her father formally "give her away."

Prefect.

"You don't think things are moving too fast? We'll be legally married in a few weeks!" Hinata breathed after finishing her grading.

Sasuke looked over at her. "I've never been married before so I don't know how fast these things are supposed to feel." Ah, sarcasm.

"And how do you feel?"

He stretched and turned to lay on his stomach. The Uchiha pulled his pillow under him a bit and yawned. "I'm ready for this to be all over."

Hinata rolled her eyes but couldn't agree more. She straddled Sasuke's back and took his shoulders. "Remember when we met?"

"Yes," he grunted as she massaged his back. "You looked like an idiot."

Hinata huffed. "Why did you give me your jacket? I mean…if you're as mean as you claimed and if I was just a random girl…"

"You weren't random. You were my neighbor," he said.

Hinata frowned. "Still…"

"Does it matter? Had I not been a decent person then we wouldn't be here."

Hinata nodded and leaned down to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you for that." She buried her face in his hair. "For the jacket, for staying with me, everything."

Sasuke used the rest of his energy to roll them over…it was the wrong way and they fell to the ground hard. Storm peeped over the edge to see Sasuke just laying on Hinata. "You're c-crushing me!" Hinata laughed and cried at the same time.

"I'm so tired."

"Sasuke!"

He rolled over again. "Thanks, you know, for being forgetful."

Hinata smiled and they stayed there, staring at the ceiling. "You're welcome," she sat up. "We gotta get some rest."

"Nah."

"Nah?" Hinata repeated as she stood over him. The Hyuuga took his hands and tried pulling him up. "Ne, get u-up."

"Nah," he shook his head. "Just send me a pillow and blanket. I'm sleeping down here."

She did and prepared an area right next to him. Storm meowed during the night because they weren't on the bed. Sasuke grabbed the tsundere hairball and sat him between them.

"Stop being a baby." Storm curled next to Hinata. Sasuke shook his head. They would be a weird family and he was completely here for that.

"I had takeout that night before I met you. The fortune cookie said: 'do good onto your neighbor, they will do good onto you.' So you might want to thank that BBQ place." Sasuke confessed.

Hinata hit him with a pillow.


	15. 2-19&2-20

**Author Note: this is it guys, the last two chapters.**

2.19

With the approaching weeks the couple was having less and less time for each other. Sasuke assured her they would have ample time together after they were married.

That was the thing actually…

Naruto rubbed his friend's back as he vomited into the toilet. "Dude, you're just puking air at this point."

Sasuke still wiped his chin and sat back on his heels. "Shit…"

"You're nervous, huh?"

Sasuke burped and gagged at the taste. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not nervous, dick."

Naruto chuckled and nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, totally, I believe you."

"Believe it," he murmured Naruto's old catch phrase.

Naruto's smile faded a bit. "I can't believe that this time next week you'll be signing your life away."

"If that's your mentality never get married," Sasuke took a deep breath before flushing the toilet and pushing himself to sit on the end of the tub beside his childhood friend. "I'm starting my life."

Blue eyes closed. "You're right. I just remember when we were kids— Hell, even teenagers talking about how we'd never get married. You have Hinata and I got Ino."

"No, she has you."

Naruto nudged him with a laugh. "Whatever, she just makes me better. I got a good job this time."

"That's all that matters," Sasuke rubbed his neck. His stomach was twisting in anxiousness and excitement, slight fear too. It had been gradually become more sensitive as time passed.

"It's weird…I don't feel like anything is going to change, you know? Besides having another Uchiha around."

Uchiha clutched his stomach again. That was it. That was the source of his pain. He was essentially starting his family name over again. "I wish she could have met them."

Naruto stood and stretched inked arms above his head. "Why don't you take her to meet them?"

Sasuke stared at the blond as if he had solved the largest riddle. "I will."

Naruto extended his fist. "Do me a favor and don't puke on Hinata."

Sasuke fist bumped his friend. "I'll try." Naruto began walking to the door. "Oh, dobe."

He looked over his shoulder. "Mmh?"

"Thanks."

::

They stood there, holding hands. Hinata took a long sniff of the flowers before pushing them into Sasuke's face. "They smell good, no?"

"No." He grumbled.

Hinata shook her head and placed an equal amount of flowers in front of each name. "Uchiha-san," she clasped her hands together. "Thank you so much for Sasuke. I wish… I would have loved to meet you, I mean…we will one day."

"That's morbid." Sasuke put an arm around her. "Why are you— they're dead."

"Sasuke!"

"What? They are," he squatted down. "She's clumsy and paranoid. She has this fainting problem and over talks in the worst situations. She dresses like grandmother but I like it." There was silence. "You guys would have loved her."

Hinata put her hands on his shoulders. "S-Sasuke?"

When Sasuke stood, Hinata was the one crying. "What now?" He wiped her tears.

"I don't k-know!" She confessed.

"Stupid," he pulled her into his chest. "I understand." He rubbed her back. "I understand."

::

When the day finally came…they were a mess. Hinata fanned herself in the mirror. "Why is it so h-hot? Is it hot to y-you because it's hot to me? I'm-"

"Calm down!" Ino grabbed her shoulders.

Temari shook her head. "Take deep breaths because we can't have a wedding with the bride passed out."

Hinata took a napkin and patted her face. "R-right?" She plopped down on the little couch. "I don't think I can do this-"

"What the hell? I didn't travel all this way for you to pussy out." Hanabi adjusted her dress.

"L-language!" Hinata pointed.

"Bright-hey, bright side…imagine how calm and collected Sasuke would be." Ino smiled.

::

"Stop vomiting!" Naruto shouted. "Are you going to kiss your bride with yuck mouth?"

Gaara nodded. "Stop being a little girl."

Sasuke glared at them both. "Shut up!"

Kankuro smirked. "Sure you're not pregnant, Uchiha?"

Did everyone know about his delirious fever episode? Sasuke was about ready to kick them all out the wedding until Hiashi and other opal eyed men came in the room.

"Uchiha, are you ready for this?"

Sasuke nodded smoothly. "Of course." As if he wasn't just an uncharacteristically ball of nerves.

"Very good. I remember how I was before the wedding. I couldn't stop shaking."

Sasuke nodded again.

Hiashi crossed his arms. "Can you speak, boy?" Sasuke shook his head and proceeded to run and vomit. "That's a shame."

Naruto shrugged. "He pukes when he's nervous. Hard life."

"Well, he needs to stop. It's time to go," Hiashi signaled Kō to retrieve his slump of a to-be son-in-law.

::

Hinata tried running away four times but was stopped. Thankfully. She heard faint music start just as her father took her arm. "Are you sure you want to marry him? The tattoos?"

"I love him," she whispered harshly.

He straightened his posture. "Then act like it. No more shaking, hime."

Hinata smiled at the man. "Yes sir."

She stood there with a rather expensive dress, only because of her father. It was laced long sleeves, of course, and showing no cleavage but hugging the body she so desperately tried hiding. Sasuke stiffened in his spot when she began walking towards him.

She smiled at him. Sasuke loosened his tie when she stood in front of him and mouthed, "Then there."

That's when she started crying.

::

When Sasuke got home a few days later, Hinata sitting against the door with the contents of her bag everywhere. She looked distressed. "I s-swear I had them."

Sasuke huffed and helped the newly Uchiha woman pack her tote bag again. "I'm going to attach the keys to you next time…" He trailed off while patting his pants.

"Sasuke?"

He looked in his jacket pocket and wallet. "Ah shit…"

"Where are you keys, Mr. Responsible?" Hinata was smiling but she was actually starting to panic.

"I didn't leave them…" He went to the car and searched high and low then high again. Nope.

He ended up pushing Hinata up so she could open the window to the kitchen…that was on the side of the house. She whimpered. "D-do all newlyweds go through this?"

"I doubt it." Sasuke shoved her through just as an elderly couple came outside. He braced himself for their judgment.

Hinata ran out the front door with the keys and Storm in her arms. "Sasuke?" She walked out to see him walking to two senior citizens.

"Princess, come meet our new neighbors," he motioned her over. Hinata smiled at them. "This is Noto, he was a school teacher."

"Hello, I'm Hinata," she shook his hand. "I just became an official teacher."

Sasuke smirked. "And Yuki, she was a tattoo artist."

Hinata's mouth dropped a bit. The old woman was covered in tattoos. "What? Really? I…"

Noto held his wife's hand. "You'll be surprised where that little red string will lead you."

Yuki laughed and patted her husband's back. "Let them be, Ōji."

The younger couple watched them go. Sasuke shrugged. That was weird. "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen."

"Yup." She followed him into the house with a knowing smile. "You can't pick your Neighbors."

::

2.20

Sasuke came in from lunch to find Gaara and Temari discussing something. Temari turned her attention to the man and smiled lightly. "You have a customer."

Sasuke noticed the raise in her voice. "What? Who is it?"

Kankuro grabbed his shoulders. "Your wife-ah," he stuck out his tongue. "That's still weird to say."

"It's been almost two years," Sasuke shrugged the man off. "Or you could simply say her name?"

"That'll be too smart for Kankuro," teased Temari. "Go on back."

Sasuke eyed the blonde before heading into his "office." Hinata sat up on the reclining chair with her legs dangling off the end. Even after two years of marriage, things hadn't really changed. Sasuke didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing.

Navy tresses were cut evenly along her shoulders, nervous opal eyes darted up at him and her hands gripped onto the paper in her hand for dear life. "What's going on?" He walked up to her casually and pressed careful lips on her forehead. "Are you here for a tattoo?" He smirked.

"Y-yeah," she whispered and Sasuke shifted on his hip in disbelief. "I… It's not exactly a drawing but I think we can manage," she handed him the paper.

Sasuke took it from her hands and narrowed his eyes at the image. "What is this? A sonogram? Why would you…" He trailed off.

Hinata swallowed, her heart racing against his silence. "It's, um, my s-sonogram."

Sasuke huffed. "Yours? There's a head there, right? And that would mean…" Hinata waited until he put it all together. He took a step back. "That would mean I'm going to be a father."

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, that's what it means."

Sasuke motioned her to scoot over. He sat on the chair with her and stared at the image in front of him. Onyx eyes took in everything and Hinata watched his movements. He leaned forward and cupped his face before taking a deep breath.

"Are…are you-" she was cut off when he raised a hand. Hinata swallowed her voice and slid off the chair.

Sasuke sat up, allowing his face to move down his face but his eyes were still closed. "I'm not going to lie to you, princess…" He finally said.

Hinata felt her eyes burn a bit. She tried blinking the stinging away but it just formed tears. "I'm s-scared."

He released a humored huff. "Me too but I'm not upset."

Hinata nodded with a weak smiled. "Me either."

He sighed. "You knew. You had to have known, right?" She nodded and Sasuke balled his hands up. "And you made me think you were sick? I thought you were dying and you wouldn't let me touch you."

"S-sorry!"

Sasuke got off the chair and pulled the woman closer. "That's evil." He took a deep breath. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry," she laughed in his chest.

"You don't sound sorry." Sasuke pulled away. "I guess this is my fault."

"What is?" She touched her lower abdomen. "The…the baby?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I heard that it destroys everything down there."

Hinata frowned. "I'll see you at home."

"Princess? Prin- are you upset?" He called after her. "It's my fault. I'm so fucking healthy."

Hinata just waved and walked out the door. Sasuke smirked stayed in place. "I'm going to be a father." He nodded. "Cool."

::

Hinata covered her face in embarrassment as her husband held up a pair of lacy underwear in the maternity store. "P-please, put that down."

He stretched them out. "Remember when you were so busy staring at me that you practically advertised your underwear?"

Hinata snatched the fabric out of his hand. "No!"

He thumped her already red ears. "Lair."

Hinata whimpered as he pulled a sundress off the rack. "You can't hide behind sweaters anymore."

Hinata pulled at the hem of Sasuke's largest sweater, her stomach was still poking happily out. "W-why? I love this sweater."

"It's summer, I'm not going to have my pregnant wife falling out because she refused-"

"Okay," she whined. Geesh, he was just as paranoid as her. That wasn't going to work. There could only be one. She grabbed the floral dress. "Too short, my ankles…" She pointed, she'd lost sight of those a few months back.

"You're feet are fine." He would know, she made him massage them for the pass seven months.

Hinata's face soured and twisted. She was walking around looking like an over-weight beach ball and he was still happily sporting wash-board abs and a perfect face. "I d-don't like you."

Sasuke held out a longer dress. "That's fine. Look, this looks elderly."

Hinata discarded that comment and shook her head. "My arms are out. I can't have those out."

"You're literally giving life in like two months," Sasuke reminded her. "How can you possibly care about trivial things?"

Hinata just shook her head. Sasuke followed her begrudgingly through the store. He noticed the couples and expecting mothers, but rather the stressed out looking men.

"This is your first kid right?" A man asked him.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you…nervous?"

"Nah," he answered confidently.

"Look at him," another man frowned. "With his tattoos and piercings. He ain't worried. I remember our first kid. I didn't get any sleep."

Sasuke looked around at the agreeing fathers. What the fuck was this? ADC? Anonymous Dad Club? Where the hell was his wife? How long does it take for her to try on a dress? These depressing dicks were killing his vibe.

"You're so young. You have no reason to be calm."

Sasuke shrugged. They sound miserable. Sasuke didn't feel like he would be a sad, old father. First of all, he had hair and actually loved the person he married. Misery loves company and he didn't need any new friends. Speaking of- "You can't go partying anymore with your young, not-married, kid-less friends. No more drinking."

"I don't drink or party." He told them. Naruto was getting ready for his own wedding. How old did they think he was? Eighteen? Finally Hinata came out looking uncomfortable. He excused himself from the line of sad dads. "Next time, I'm coming in with you."

Hinata closed her eyes and shook gross chills from herself. "A woman just demonstrated the tearing of her-"

Sasuke covered her mouth. "We're shopping online."

::

When they got home, Hinata sat on the couch with a pen balanced on her lip. Sasuke sat on the floor with a notepad. "Are you sure you don't want to know the sex?" Hinata asked him, making small circles on her notepad.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I don't want to know. That's why we painted the room teal."

"It's a calming color." She agreed.

He looked up from his list of names and watched his overly excited spouse. She chewed on the plastic while staring at him. "Don't tell me."

"What would you prefer?"

"Healthy."

She pouted and nodded. "Yes, me too, but would you rather have a boy?"

"I don't care."

Hinata eased herself to the floor and crawled over to him. Sasuke held his breath until she got to him. She placed his hands on her stomach. When he felt a small kick, he exhaled. She cupped his face. "What would you name her or him?" That's when she noticed his list was blank. "Sasuke?"

He didn't reply. The Uchiha just held the woman closer. "I can't wait to meet our child."

::

She had a girl.

Hinata was no longer a princess. The nickname she had adopted was now given to their daughter. No, she was the Queen now or those were loosely the words Sasuke said. Hinata was so tired and doped up to figure it out then.

It was clear that Hikari was a daddy's girl. She really had no choice. It was on three fourths of her clothes, courtesy of her daddy (the rest included: "I got the best grandpa," "Worlds Cutest Aunt," "My Godparents rule!" and of course, she has onesies with the tattoo parlors name on it.)

The dark haired child slept soundly on her father's bare chest. They both had a hand behind their heads and faced the same way. Storm and Thunder (their new kitten) sleeping at the foot of the bed. Hinata smiled at them all.

Hikari stirred and so did all three males. Sasuke rubbed her back and both kittens purred until she fell right back to sleep. Sasuke looked over at Hinata, he beckoned her to join.

She whispered. "I have papers-"

"Come here," he whispered back.

Hinata grinned and climbed into bed with them. "Little hime," she stroked her daughter's inky dark hair. "She's so blank against your skin."

He huffed and lifted his arm to check out the tattoos. There was a new one on his wrist that had his daughter's name on it. "She's never getting a tattoo or piercing."

Hinata giggled. "N-never?"

"Never." He took a deep breath.

Hinata just smiled. She wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke only allowed her to get a tattoo unless they could match. Hinata placed a hand of her shoulders where her first tattoo was made. A lioness. Sasuke moved their daughter between them. His own lion peeping over his shoulder.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Night neighbor," he replied.

::

**Author Note: So, like with all my stories I didn't know exactly how to end it. I'm pretty sure I didn't tie up every end but I think I did a pretty decent good. Thank you all for seeing me through another fic. I hope you enjoyed this little headcanon that bloomed into TWO whole stories. I had a blast writing it.**


End file.
